L'arme ultime
by beautydoe
Summary: Avant d'entrer dans l'équipe du colonel Roy Mustang avec son amie le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, Stella Heaven, second lieutenant, pensait avoir déjà subit les pires années de sa vie. Mais le sort continu de s'acharner sur elle...
1. L'invitation

**_Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Stella Heaven._**

**_Voilà le debut d'une nouvelle ficion qui j'espère va vous plaire._**

----

Qg de l'est en pleine après midi, le calme règne, il n'y a pas de mission en cours. Et les soldats vaquent à leurs occupations.

Mais sur le terrain d'entraînement est attroupé une grande partie de la caserne. Et pour cause, le second lieutenant Stella Heaven profite de son temps libre pour perfectionner sa technique de combat à l'arme blanche. Sa maîtrise est telle que ceci est toujours un spectacle. Aujourd'hui elle a décidé de s'entraîner les yeux bandés.

Armé d'un sabre dans la main droite et d'une dague dans la main gauche, elle est postée tête baissée, sans bouger au milieu du terrain. Une quinzaine de volontaire sont prêts à s'attaquer à elle.

Le combat commence, trois soldats s'élancent sur trois fronts différents, Stella effectue une rotation sur elle-même, en fauche deux avec le sabre et poignarde le dernier, un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Les volontaires se jettent dans la mêlé presque tous en même temps, dans un nuage de poussière généré par ses mouvements fluides et rapides, Stella les élimine les un après les autres sans la moindre difficulté. Quand le nuage de poussière se dissipe, les spectateurs on la surprise de découvrir Stella debout au milieu d'un parterre de soldat pris de convulsions, les armes étaient électriques.

Elle retire son bandeau, le laisse glissé sur le sol et offre au soleil ses yeux d'un vert glacé au milieu d'un visage bien dessiné à la peau mat encadré par des cheveux mi-long et agités par le vent.

- Merci les gars !!

- … !!

Un applaudissement retentis dans la foule, les soldats s'écartent et à la stupéfaction générale, le Généralissime King Bradley apparaît avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Magnifique, j'ai rarement vu une telle maîtrise, me feriez vous l'honneur d'un duel à arme réelle ?

- Généralissime Bradley, je ne peux refuser une telle offre.

Le combat s'engage, les corps virevoltent, le métal s'entrechoque. Cela dure un certain temps puis le Généralissime s'immobilise les yeux écarquillés, Stella lui tourne le dos et a le bras droit levé devant le visage, le soleil brillant sur la lame de son sabre qui longe sont avant bras.

Soudain, une ligne apparaît sur le cou de Bradley et un mince filet de sang coule. Le silence est pesant sur la place pendant quelque seconde quand soudaine Bradley se met à rire franchement.

- Je suis vraiment impressionné personne jusqu'ici n'avait réussi un coup pareil, je vous félicite.

- Merci Généralissime, dit Stella en le saluant humblement.

- J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de réitérer ce petit combat. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

La tension retombée, Stella se dirige vers son amie, le premier lieutenant Riza Hawkeye et enfila les lunettes de soleil qu'elle porte en permanence dans la journée.

- La vache, je n'ai pas rêvé là dit moi, j'ai battu le big boss.

- Hhmmm !!!

------

Non loin de là, derrière une fenêtre, une personne a vu toute la scène, le Colonel Roy Mustang. Le flame alchemist affiche un sourire de fierté.

Cette femme, elle était vraiment incroyable. Avec son amie Riza, elles faisaient vraiment la paire. On pouvait les comparer à des diamants : dure et belle. Stella ne s'imaginait même pas l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa silhouette parfaite. Ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire courir ses mains sur sa peau dorée.

Mustang secoua la tête pour chasser les images qu'il commençait à apparaître dans son esprit.

- Béatrice ?

- Oui Colonel ! dit la secrétaire en passant la tête pas la porte.

- Faites venir l'équipe dans mon bureau pour 10h30, s'il vous plait.

- Oui Colonel.

La secrétaire traverse toute la caserne à la recherche des subordonnées du Colonel.

Le Sergent Major Kain Fuery.

Le Sous Lieutenant Heymans Breda.

L'Adjudant Chef Vato Falman.

Le sous lieutenant Jean Havoc

Le premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

Et Le Second Lieutenant Stella Heaven

- Bien vu Heaven, vous avez rabattu le clapet à Bradley…. Bon, je vous ai fait venir car le Généralissime n'est pas venu uniquement pour provoquer Heaven en duel. Nous sommes cordialement invité à la soirée organisée demain soir par les huiles. Tenues de soirées exigées, cela va sans dire.

- …. !!!!

- Ppffff !!! Et puis quoi encore !!! S'exclama Heaven, ne comptez pas sur moi !!!

- Et bien justement, il tient par-dessus tous à votre présence.

- Comment !!!!!! J'aurai mieux fait de vraiment lui couper la gorge tout à l'heure, s'écria t-elle en tapant du point sur le bureau de Mustang à la stupéfaction de tout le monde.

Le colonel ne releva pas l'attitude de sa subordonnée.

- Par conséquent, je vous demande de bien vouloir être ma cavalière ?

Stella retira ses lunettes de soleil et le foudroya du regard. Il lui répondit avec un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le fureur de la jeune femme.

- Hawkeye, tu veux bien m'accompagner, demanda Havoc ?

- …. !!!!

- Bon c'est réglé, mesdemoiselles, j'ai hâte de vous voir en robe de soirée !!!! Dit il avec un sourire espiègle.

Stella poussa un grognement de rage, tourna les talons et sortie en claquant la porte, laissant un grand silence derrière elle.

Les autres subordonnées sortirent également sauf Riza.

- Colonel, c'est vrai ou c'est pour la faire enrager ?

- Non, c'est vraiment le King qui a insisté sur sa présence, dit il en lui tendant un courrier, et ça m'inquiète. Je trouve qu'il a un intérêt très prononcé pour mon unité, en ce moment, surtout pour Stella…

- Hum !!

----

Riza rejoignis Stella dans l'appartement qu'elle partage ensemble.

- Rhaa !! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ce Mustang !!!

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, il m'a montré l'invitation.

- Hum !!! Soit !! Et je vais mettre quoi moi je n'ai pas la moindre robe !!!!

- Si ce n'est que ça ! Viens, cet après midi c'est… shopping. On va nous trouver quelque chose qui va les renverser.

Riza attrapa la main de Stella qui leva les yeux au ciel.

----

Le lendemain soir, deux voitures s'arrêtent devant une porte.

Dans la première, sont installés, Falman, Fuery et Breda et dans la deuxième Mustang et Havoc qui s'apprête à klaxonner.

Mustang lui colle un taquet dans la nuque.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !! On ne klaxonne pas des jeunes femmes que l'on invite à sortir !!!

Tout deux descendent de la voiture et vont sonner à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre et laisse apparaître dans une auréole de lumière, deux magnifiques déesses. Les deux hommes en reste bouches béent.

- Wouaw ! Vous avez vu ce que je vois, s'exclame Fuery ?

- …. !!!!

Riza est glissée dans une robe fourreau écarlate entièrement brodée qui moule parfaitement les formes de son corps, maintenue aux épaule par de fines bretelles qui se croise dans le dos sur un décolleter qui laisse voire la naissance de sa croupe, une longue fente sur l'arrière lui permet de garder sa liberté de mouvement. Ses pieds sont chaussés d'une paire d'escarpins à hauts talons de couleur assortie. Elle glisse sur ses épaules nues une mini cape.

Stella est drapé dans une robe bustier beige souligné par un ruban de soie marron qui s'entrecroise en partant de sous la poitrine jusque sur les hanches terminées par un nœud et descend le long du jupon fait de la suptile superposition de voiles vaporeux agrémenté d'une très longue fente qui laisse entrevoir le galbe de ses jambes au grés de ses mouvements. Elle est perchée sur une paire de scandale spartiate qui souligne la finesse de ses chevilles. Elle tient à la main une grande étole en mousseline qu'elle jette négligeant sur ses épaules.

Toute les deux sont coiffées d'un chignon travaillé sans autre artifice qui met en valeur la perfection de leurs visages.

Mustang tend sa main à Stella, elle pose la sienne dessus avec légèreté. Roy y dépose un doux baisé.

- Votre beauté n'a d'égale qu'un ciel étoilé, Mademoiselle.

- Vous n'usurpé pas votre réputation de…. Gentleman, Colonel Mustang.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place dans nos véhicules

Ces deux messieurs leur ouvre la porte et les aident à embarquer.

Ils prirent la direction de la fête avec enthousiasme.

-----

_**Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews même s'ils sont critiques, ça pourra peut être améliorer mon écriture ou me faire arrêter si c'est si nul que ça TT**_

_**Bref, manifestez vous, s'il vous plait.**_


	2. Dernière danse

**_J'ai fais une petite erreur sur mon compte alors personne n'a pu me metter de reviews (en même temps quelqu'un a t'il seulement voulu m'en mettre)_**

**_Enfin bref, voilà la suite._**

-----

La salle de bal vibre déjà de conversation des convives, quant les portes s'ouvrent sur le dernier groupe d'invité.

Le silence se fait presque cérémonial.

- Ah ! Voici enfin notre fine équipe murmure Bradley à son voisin.

Des murmures de stupéfaction parcours l'assistance quand le petit groupe pénètre dans la salle d'un pas assuré avec à sa tête un colonel Roy Mustang, à son bras le second lieutenant Stella Heaven, tout deux affiche un regard acéré.

- Nous voici dans l'arène ma chère lui glissa t-il à l'oreille avec un demi sourire

- C'est bien nous les fauves, non ? dit elle sur un ton espiègle.

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Vous êtes formidable.

Le repas se déroula très bien, toute l'équipe était installée à la même table, les rires fusaient, quand la musique se fit plus pressante. Roy, qui était assis a coté de Stella, eu le plaisir de voir le pan de sa robe glisser doucement et dévoiler sa jambe jusque sur le haut de la cuisse. Il se délecta de cette vision. Il se pencha vers elle.

- Mademoiselle m'accorderiez vous une danse ?

- Volontiers !

Le couple virevolta sur la piste avec souplesse. Au bout de quelques minutes le généralissime s'approcha d'eux.

- Puis je faire quelque pas avec votre cavalière ?

Une fois que le Colonel se fut éloigné, le Généralissime commença à lui poser des questions sur elle. Se manège dura quelque minute puis, il rendis la main à Mustang. Et ils recommencèrent à danser ensemble.

- Alors qu'a-t-il voulu savoir.

- Il ma posé beaucoup de question sur mon passé, mes origines, ma famille, etc… Je me demande bien pourquoi il a tellement d'intérêt pour moi soudainement ?

- Oui je me le demande aussi…

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, puis son expression changea et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ne parlons pas de ça ce soir. Au fait, vous avez de très jolies jambes, j'ai hâte d'être Généralissime pour imposer la mini jupe !!!

- Vous ne changerez jamais, Colonel.

- Ce que j'ai surtout aimé, c'est votre jarretière très….. spéciale !!!!

- Oui, un porte-couteau en dentelle ce n'est pas très commun. J'ai trouvé ça très pratique pour allez avec une robe de soirée !!

- Dites moi, en baissant légèrement la voix, vos sous vêtements sont-ils assortis ?

Stella se lova un peu plus contre lui, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

- Je n'en porte pas !

Mustang en loupa son pas de danse, puis elle s'éloigna avec un petit rire sous le regard stupéfait d'un Roy resté figé sur la piste. Il n'eu plus le loisir de danser avec elle, car il fut sollicité par un bon nombre de personne.

La fin de la soirée arriva enfin et le groupe s'apprêtait à quitter la soirée. Mais Stella souhaita rentrer à pied, Riza trouva cette idée très bien et pria Havoc et Roy de les accompagner, ils acceptèrent.

La nuit était claire et douce, mais Stella frissonna quand même, Roy, qui avait son bras passé sous le sien le ressenti et posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

- J'ai découvert une autre facette de vous ce soir, c'est rare de vous voir sourire et plaisanté de cette façon, vous m'avez subjugué. Vous semblez toujours si sérieuse et quand on parle des choses qui concerne l'adolescence et la jeunesse un voile passe sur votre visage. Je suis sûre qu'il vous est arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Je pense que votre tatouage dans le dos à un rapport avec ça. J'ai constaté qu'il était en 'volume'.

Stella garda le silence un moment. Roy n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son expression.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment.

- Oui je comprends….Tout le monde à ses secrets.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Stella.

- Moi aussi Colonel.

- Roy appeler moi Roy en dehors de la caserne.

Le colonel s'éloigna de quelque pas

- Roy…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

----

Le lendemain toute l'équipe était dans le bureau du colonel a discuter des missions à venir quant une course précipité se fit entendre dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un jeune militaire s'engouffra essoufflé dans la pièce.

- Colonel !! C'est le Fullmetal et son frère, ils ont des ennuis !! Ils sont en ce moment même en train de se battre contre Scar, dans le quartier sud, mais deux autres personnes viennent de se rajouter sans bonnes intentions !!

Tout le monde se leva précipitamment.

- Des véhicules vite !!!!

- Ils attendent devant l'entrée, Colonel.

Arrivé sur les lieu ils eurent la surprise de découvrir le Fullmetal alchemist Edouard Elric et son frère Alphonse dans un piteux état. En effet, le bras droit d'Edouard qui est en métal comme sa jambe gauche, était littéralement pulvérisé et l'armure d'Alphonse, à moitié démolie laissait voir qu'elle était vide.

Scar au fond de la ruelle faisait face à deux personnes, une femme aux yeux sombre et longs cheveux noirs, moulée dans une robe qui mettait sa forte poitrine en valeur, et un petit homme rondouillard à la langue pendu. Tout les deux portait d'étranges tatouages sur le corps.

Scar profita de la diversion crée par l'arrivé de l'armée pour démolir le sol et s'enfuir par les égouts.

La femme s'écria en se retournant vers les militaires.

- Glutony, suit le, je m'occupe des autres.

A l'étonnement générale, elle leva un bras à la hauteur de son visage et soudain ses ongles s'allongèrent instantanément et allèrent se ficher dans la chair d'un des soldats qui essayait de s'approcher des frères Elric. Riza s'avança en dégainant son arme, Stella avait déjà pris une longueur d'avance, toute lames dehors. Mais leur adversaire était très rapide et sans le moindre sourcillement enfonça ses piques acérés dans l'épaule gauche de Stella. Ce qui n'arrêta pas cette dernière. Ne ressentant pas la moindre douleur, Stella continua d'avancer, enfonçant encore plus les ongles jusqu'à se retrouver assez près pour lui dire sous les yeux écarquillés de la femme :

- Ce n'est pas un cure-dent qui va me faire mal !!

Puis l'expression de la femme changea en un rictus narquois.

- Toi peut-être pas, mais ta collègue, si !!

Stella se retourna alors vers Riza et découvrit cette dernière traversée par trois pics. Son regard commençait à ce voiler. Sous la fureur, Stella abaissa son arme d'un geste souple et coupa en deux la femme dont les ongles se rétractèrent immédiatement libérant ainsi ses victimes. Riza s'écroula au sol, Stella se précipita sur elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Le sang coulait en abondance, elle était très pâle. Des l'armes coulèrent le long des joues de Stella.

- Oh Riza, bas toi s'il te plait, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !!!

- …. Stella…. Pro..promets moi…. De …. De veiller sur …. Roy.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de le faire parce que tu ne vas pas mourir.

Roy, lui était guidé par une rage folle grillait à tour de bras les restes de la femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se régénérer. Puis vint s'agenouilla près de Riza. Cette dernière tourna la tète vers lui.

- Et toi Roy…. Tu dois… protéger… Stella, contre… les autres…. Mais ….. mais surtout… contre elle-même…

Sur ces mots, Riza Ferma les yeux et son corps se relâcha. Stella la serra plus fort contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière et en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Face à la détresse de Stella, Roy se posta derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ses yeux à lui aussi étaient humides, tout le groupe de militaire présent sur les lieux était atterré par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Riza Hawkeye ne dansera plus.

-----

**_Voilà pour le chapitre 2, il y a eu un peu plus de rebondissement. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews maintenant que c'est possible._**

**_Merci._**


	3. Instinct

_**Bon j'ai enfin règlé le problème, je croyait lavoir fait la dernière fois mais j'aieu un problème de connexion alors ça n'a pas enregistré les modifs, enfin bref maintenant ça devrait le faire.**_

_**L'histoire continue.**_

-----

La cérémonie était terminée depuis longtemps, mais Stella était toujours debout face à la tombe. Quelques mètres en arrière se tenait le Colonel. Stella n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même ces derniers jours, écrasée par le chagrin. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y a presque un an il avait aussi perdu son meilleur ami, et Riza avait une place particulière dans son cœur en tant que fille de son maître en alchimie. Elle était comme sa sœur.

Il tourna la tête vers le chemin où attendait près des voitures le reste de l'équipe. Il poussa un soupir et baissa le regard sur le gazon à ses pieds. Il avait encore échoué. Son devoir était de protéger ceux qui sont derrière lui, au lieu de ça il les perdait les un après les autres. Il serra les points tellement forts que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent toute blanches. Bon dieu, avait il le droit de mettre en jeu la vie des personnes qui comptaient sur lui. Il ne méritait pas un tel dévouement.

Ces sombres réflexions furent interrompues par un rugissement inhumain, il leva les yeux et vis que Stella s'était raidie et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il allait se précipiter vers elle quant un grondement sourd et une ondulation du sol, le firent basculé. Des tombes se brisèrent et des arbres se déracinèrent puis tout s'arrêta d'un seul coup et il vit Stella s'écrouler sur le sol.

Il se précipita vers elle, vérifia qu'elle respirait et dégagea ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Elle avait le regard étrangement fixe et lointain.

- Stella…

Elle s'exprima d'une voie venue d'outre tombe.

- Je suis maudite…J'ai tout perdu, ma vie, ma famille et maintenant ma meilleure amie. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait… Je ne suis qu'un désert de douleur, de rage et de souffrance.

- Je suis là, je vous soutiendrais et toute l'équipe aussi, vous n'êtes pas seule.

Elle se releva brusquement, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et d'un air désespérer lui dit :

- Non, non. Il ne faut pas, sinon vous mourrerez aussi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et elle posa son front sur son torse, secouée par des sanglots. Roy passa se bras puissant autours de ses fines épaule et la serra fort contre lui. Après quelque minute sans bouger, il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva avec une déconcertante facilité. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, elle avait les yeux fermés. Il la regarda quelque seconde, et se retient d'apposer un baiser sur son visage doré. Elle était si fragile au fond, malgré son comportement dur et glacé qu'elle avait adopté jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers les voitures où les attendaient ses hommes très inquiets. Il les rassura et demanda à Havoc de les ramener chez elle. Il s'assit sur la banquette arrière en la gardant dans ses bras tout contre lui.

----

Non loin de là, le Généralissime avait assisté à toute la scène et affichait un sourire satisfait. C'était bien elle, il en était enfin sûr, après tant d'année à la suivre. Il émit un petit rire et s'éloigna.

----

Il était troublé par son souffle chaud qui caressait son cou. Sa proximité était déstabilisante. Bordel, elle était en détresse, ce n'est pas le moment d'en profiter.

Arrivé devant chez elle, Roy la portait toujours dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le perron pendant que Havoc déverrouillait la porte. Elle regarda l'intérieur avec appréhension. Cet appartement elle le partageait avec Riza. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle était restée à l'hôpital pour soigner sa propre blessure. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant la porte, savoir qu'elle sera seule entre ces quatre murs la glaçait. Elle se tourna vers Roy.

- Colonel… Restez avec moi s'il vous plait. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

- Je… Bien. D'accord !

Havoc remit les clés au Colonel, se tourna vers Stella, lui prit la main, déposa un baisé sur la paume puis la posa sur son cœur. Il la relâcha doucement et s'éloigna sans un mot. Stella prononça un merci rempli d'émotion. Il ne se retourna pas, il leva juste la main et continua son chemin de sa démarche nonchalante.

Ils entrèrent et Roy ferma la porte tout en se demandant comment il allait faire pour se maîtriser et rester correcte. Il se retourna et il constata qu'elle le regardait intensément. Elle avança vers lui, pris de panique il recula mais se retrouva acculé contre le mur.

Elle se colla à lui, et balada ses mains sur son torse. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Faites moi l'amour Colonel !

- Je… Je… Vous êtes sous le coup du chagrin, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je désire ça depuis que je vous ai rencontré mais aujourd'hui… je réalise que la vie est trop courte. J'ai besoin d'avoir des sensations, j'ai besoin de sentir que je suis vivante, j'ai besoin de chaleur, que l'on me mette le feu. Alors mets moi le feu, alchimiste de flamme.

Il la regarda intensément quelques secondes pour déceler la moindre hésitation dans son regard, mais il n'y trouva que détermination. Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa d'abord un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il prit sa bouche avec plus d'avidité. Sa virilité s'éveilla instantanément et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Stella entreprit de déshabiller le colonel, Roy fit de même avec une facilité déconcertante.

Tout les deux nus, ils entreprirent de s'explorer avec leur mains tout en s'embrassant avec avidité. Roy la porta jusqu'au lit et la déposa délicatement. Il était en admiration devant son corps parfait. Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa jambe, sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il la vit frissonner sous le contact. Alors continua son chemin, remonta sur le ventre en passant par l'aine. Il s'arrêta sur sa poitrine ferme quelque seconde puis glissa sa main sous sa nuque. Il la regarda encore une fois dans les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis mais elle l'attira à elle. Alors il s'allongea doucement sur elle. Le contact de leurs corps les émoustilla encore un peu plus. S'ensuivi un déchaînement de caresses et de baisés. Roy écarta un peu plus les jambes de Stella et entra avec douceur en elle. Elle se cambra en laissant s'échapper un gémissement. Elle ondula contre lui alors il intensifia son mouvement de va et vient. Elle le fit basculer sur le dos, et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Ainsi il pouvait l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur. Après quelques minutes intenses, il la sentit se tendre, alors il compris que c'était le moment il la recoucha sur le dos et imprima un mouvement encore plus puissant et ils atteignirent en même temps l'extase, ils noyèrent chacun leurs gémissements dans le cou de l'autre.

Il roula sur le dos et Stella s'installa au creux de son bras. Les yeux fermés, elle caressait doucement la poitrine de Roy. Une sensation de plénitude, ça faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie une telle quiétude, des années. Elle rouvrit les yeux et constata que Roy la regardais avec inquiétude.

- Que ce passe-t-il Roy ?

- Tu… je…je me demandais si tu allais regretter ce qu'il vient de ce passer et en plus nous n'avons même pas fait attention.

Roy vit passer un voile noir sur son visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant et je ne regrette rien, tu es le premier homme à me faire l'amour.

- Mais… tu… je…

Elle rit.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je pense qu'il est temps que je te parle, dit elle d'un air grave.

Elle se leva avec souplesse, c'est à ce moment que Roy se rendit compte de l'étendu du tatouage qui cachait ses cicatrices. Un dragon dont la tète partait d'entre les omoplates s'étalais sur la totalité de son dos jusque sur la chute des reins puis s'allongeais sur un flanc, s'enroulais sur le bas ventre pour ce finir sur le flan opposé. Il se demanda avec effroi ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Elle saisie un kimono de soie sur le dossier d'un fauteuil.

- Mais d'abords, j'ai besoins d'un café, fort et d'un cognac, tu veux quelque chose ?

- La même chose, s'il te plait.

Elle revint quelque instant après, lui donna son café et s'installa dans le fauteuil, remonta les jambes sur une chaise, ce qui fit glisser les pans du kimono et offrit ses jambes au rayon du soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers les persiennes. Elle avala le café d'un trait. Fit glisser le pied du verre entre ces doigts jusqu'à ce que le ballon repose au creux de sa main. Elle fit tourner le liquide ambré contre le verre et s'embla hypnotisé pas les mouvements et les reflets. Elle commença sont récit.

----

**_Voilà j'espère que se chapitre vous plongera un peu plus dans l'histoire et vous donnera envi de connaître la suite._**

**_Laissez des reviews maintenant que j'ai tout règlé correctement (enfin je crois) ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez._**

**_Merci_**


	4. La lueur au dessus du gouffre

**_Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartennent pas sauf Stella Heaven._**

**_On continu_**

-----

_**Précédemment :**_

_- Je pense qu'il est temps que je te parle, dit elle d'un air grave._

_Elle se leva avec souplesse, c'est à ce moment que Roy se rendit compte de l'étendu du tatouage qui cachait ses cicatrices._

_Elle fit tourner le liquide ambré contre le verre et s'embla hypnotisé pas les mouvements et les reflets. Elle commença sont récit._

- J'ai suis née et j'ai habité dans la même ville que Riza. Nous étions voisines alors nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde, des sœurs. Mes parents étaient formidables, bref, j'étais heureuse. Jusqu'à mes quinze ans. Un jour, Riza était trop malade pour aller à l'école donc je suis partie seule… mais sur le chemin, une voiture s'est arrêtée à coté de moi et deux hommes m'ont attrapé.

Un voile passa sur son visage.

- Au début, ça se passait relativement bien. J'étais enfermé dans le noir mais j'étais nourrit et on ne me faisait pas de mal. J'ai vite compris qu'ils avaient demandé une rançon. Mais un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation. Il semblait que le jour de la remise de l'argent était arrivé. L'un d'eux était paniqué. Il expliquait à l'autre que mes parents avaient eu un accident de voiture et étaient mort donc l'argent n'était pas arrivé jusqu'à lui. Ils se sont demander ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire de moi vu que je ne valait plus rien... Ils ne m'ont pas libéré, c'est là que mon vrai calvaire a commencé !!

Elle avala le cognac d'un seul coup, comme pour anesthésier sont esprit.

- Ils ont essayé de me violer mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. J'en ai amoché plus d'un. Il y en avait un qui pensait que j'allais lui faire une fellation. Mal lui en a prit. Il est ressorti de la pièce avec une chose en moins. Ils ont vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas venir seul. Mais avant toute chose, ils se sont assurés que je ne ferais jamais de bâtards. Ils ont réglé le problème à coup de couteau. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant. Ils ont trouvé ça très amusant à première vue car ils ont continué à me torturer. Pendant 8 ans, j'étais enfermée dans une pièce sans lumière, je n'ai quasiment pas vu le jour. Pendant 8 ans ils m'ont violé et torturé, tout les jours, sans la moindre pitié.

Soudain, les objets, dans la pièce, se mirent à trembler et quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix avait changé, on aurai dit que quelqu'un d'autre parlait.

- Ils ont ruiné mon innocence, ils m'ont volé mon avenir, ils ont brisé ma vie.

Elle serra sa main si fort qu'elle brisa le verre qu'elle tenait encore, le sang coulait entre ses doigts mais elle ne sentait rien alors elle continuait de serrer. Roy du se lever et lui caresser la main pour qu'elle relâche la tension. Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta. Un changement imperceptible se produisit et elle parue soudain étonné de se qu'elle faisait. Roy lui retira les morceaux de verres de sa paume, soigna les coupures. Il souleva ses jambes, s'assit sur la chaise et les reposa sur ses genoux. Elle repris son récit.

- Un jour, un imbécile qui avait trop bu, a oublié la règle de survie qui était de ne pas venir seul. C'était l'opportunité que j'attendais depuis très longtemps. Je lui ai brisé la nuque et je me suis enfuie. Pendant des jours et des jours j'ai zigzagué dans le pays afin de brouiller les pistes. Je suis retourné chez moi, mais pendant trois semaines je suis restée en planque pour être certaine que mes ravisseurs ne viendraient pas me chercher, ils ont attendu une semaine. J'ai vu Riza qui, chaque semaine, aérait ma maison vide. Elle espérait vraiment mon retour. Alors je me suis présenté à elle.

Un sourire s'épanoui sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Ce fut le premier moment de bonheur depuis bien longtemps. J'ai mis un an a me remettre psychologiquement de ce qui mettait arrivé. Après ça, il était temps que je me prenne en main. D'abords, j'ai fait ce tatouage pour masquer les cicatrices dues aux blessures qu'ils m'ont infligé. Riza m'avait expliqué qu'elle souhaitait intégrer l'armée. Alors j'y ai pensé moi aussi, et j'ai analysé mes capacités. Paradoxalement, c'est ces huit années de captivité qui mon permis de devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui. A cause des viols j'ai appris à dissocier mon esprit de mon corps, ce qui me permet d'accomplir des taches sans conscience. La torture m'a appris à gérer la douleur jusqu'à ne plus la ressentir. Des années dans le noir on aussi modifié mes sens. Ma vue est bonne mais très sensible à la lumière, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu faire sniper à l'académie et que je suis obligée de porter des lunettes tintées. Par contre, mon ouie, mon odorat et mon touché sont surdéveloppés. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je repère la présence des gens sans même avoir besoin de les voir. Donc c'est pour tout ça que j'ai décidé de suivre l'entraînement corps à corps et armes blanches. Je me suis barricadé dans mon propre corps et je me suis entraîné à n'en plus finir. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait ça uniquement pour mon pays. J'ai pensé qu'être dans l'armé me facilitera la tache pour retrouver les salops qui m'ont séquestré et leur faire payer.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les bras croisés sous la poitrine, elle regardait le soleil se coucher en lui tournant le dos.

- J'ai passé les examens haut la main, très haut la main même.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pose, poussa un soupir et reprit la parole.

- Et puis j'ai fait ma part d'horreur pour le compte de l'armée, à commencer par Ishbal.

- hum !! Ishbal… C'est les alchimistes qui ont commis les pires horreurs !!! Dit il, amer.

- Détrompes toi, j'ai été décoré en tant que 'héro de la guerre d'Ishbal'…

- Mais… Il n'y a que des alchimistes qui ont reçu cette misérable distinction, cracha le Colonel, les dents serrées.

- Non, pas que…

La lumière se fit dans la tête de Roy

- Oh non ! Le soldat de sang ! On raconte que se fut le seul soldat non alchimiste à participer au dernier combat et qu'il a créé une rivière de sang. Je croyais que c'était une légende et que la médaille remerciait tous le anonyme qui ont participé à cette guerre. Et en fait, c'était toi ?

- Malheureusement oui. J'ai exigé que mon nom ne soit pas divulgué. Ce que j'ai fait là bas ne méritais pas une médaille.

Elle passa ses mains sur ses bras.

- Après vous, j'ai été convoqué pour que l'on me remette une bague et que l'on m'envoie au combat. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi, vu que je n'étais pas alchimiste. Ils m'ont répondu que je devais la prendre et obéir aux ordres. Je n'ai plus posé de question et je me suis rendu sur le champ de bataille. J'ai regardé la bague puis je l'ai glissé à mon doigt… Et là, j'ai comme ressentis un flot de rage se déversé dans mon sang. Après je ne me souviens de rien, je n'ai que quelques flashs qui me reviennent au court de mes cauchemars, sang, cris, mort… J'ai repris conscience face à mes compagnons d'unité qui me regardais avec… horreur, oui c'est ça, horreur. Même Riza. Alors je me suis regardée… J'étais couverte de sang comme si j'avais plongé dans une rivière. Mes vêtements goûtaient, ma peau glissait, mes cheveux étaient poisseux. Quand j'ai compris ce que j'avais fait, je me suis effondré. Je suis resté prostré pendant une semaine.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation.

- Mais j'ai également commit des horreurs pour mon propre compte. J'ai enquêté sur le groupe de terroriste qui m'a enlevé. Je les ai retrouvé. Alors j'ai pris des congés et j'y suis allée. Il était quarante sept. J'ai tué la première moitié en prenant le soins à ce chacun sache par qui ils étaient exécuté, mais je ne me souviens pas de l'autre moitié. Encore une fois, ma capacité à écraser mon esprit a prit le dessus. Je me suis réveillé devant quatre femmes qui avaient été séquestré aussi et je suis tombé dans les pommes. J'avais été gravement blessée. Ces femmes m'ont soigné et je suis rentrée chez moi avec un sentiment de… satisfaction.

Elle marqua une pose pour réfléchir, et se tourna vers lui.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais retentis une telle jouissance en les découpant.

Elle avait dit ça avec un regard à faire pâlir la mort elle-même puis son visage se radouci et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

- Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Dit elle en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Roy était flatté par le compliment mais une question lui vint.

- Où a eu lieu ce massacre ?

- A Kachgar.

- Oui je me souviens, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que nous avons toujours crus qu'il y avait eu deux tueurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y avait deux techniques. Une partie des cadavres avait des traces d'armes blanches. Mais l'autre partie… avait été littéralement réduit en bouillie. Tes pertes de mémoires coïncident toujours avec un bain de sang. Pourquoi et comment ?

Roy leva les yeux sur Stella. Il constata qu'elle était devenue toute pale.

- Je… je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir

Roy se leva, s'approcha d'elle, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle tremblais et laissa échapper un sanglot.

- Oh mon dieu, Roy ! Je suis un monstre.

- Non, tu as rendu justice. Dit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Elle reposa sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Roy et poussa un soupir.

- Après ça Riza fut transféré dans ton unité et j'ai demandé à l'être aussi. Tu as accepté, et la suite, tu la connais.

- Oh oui ! Deux femmes d'un seul coup, je ne pouvais pas en demander plus. Dit-il avec le sourire.

Cette petite blague eu l'effet escompté, Stella répondu à son sourire en tournant un visage rayonnant vers lui. Son cœur chavira. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, emprisonna son menton pour pouvoir mieux l'embrasser. Elle se retourna dans ses bras et passa les siens autour de son cou. Elle lova contre lui et son baisé se fit plus fougueux. Stella sentit la virilité de Roy s'éveillé contre elle. Elle défit les pans de son kimono et le laissa glisser au sol.

Il regarda son corps auréolé de la lumière du soir, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Elle s'étira avec volupté sur les draps, elle s'offrait toute entière à ses caresses et ses baisés. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'installa sur lui en l'aidant à s'insérer en elle. Elle commença par des mouvements lents afin de pouvoir s'embrasser puis le désir devenant de plus en plus intense, les mouvements s'accélérèrent au même rythme que leur respiration. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et il la senti se contracter autour de lui alors il se laissa aller à l'explosion de plaisir et enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine. Ils atteignirent les sommets ensemble.

Ils firent encore plusieurs fois l'amour ce soir là. Comme pour évacuer des années de frustration. Lui, il avait eu beaucoup de maîtresse, mais aucune ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il la regarda. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle était tellement belle. Il aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'elle reste à jamais avec lui. Il réfléchit afin d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Et après quelque seconde il compris, il était amoureux. Non plus que ça. En pensant qu'elle dormait, il osa prononcer ces mots.

- Je t'aime Stella.

Mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse quand cet instant. Elle écoutait battre son cœur. Oui, elle aussi elle l'aimait.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux le cœur léger.

----

_Voilà, encore un chapitre d'édité. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews_

_Et merci à tout ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire._


	5. L'ami de nos ennemis

_**Ouin. Je veux des commentaires TT**_

_**Merci Trynyty, d'augmenter mes stats ici ausi.**_

----

Le lendemain, Stella se réveilla seule dans le lit.

- Roy ?

Pas de réponse. Il a du rentrer chez lui, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Ils travaillaient ensemble, leur idylle n'avait aucun avenir. Elle ressentit un grand froid. Alors, elle enferma de nouveau son âme dans une boite et se leva pour ce préparer.

Roy était déjà au QG. Il était parti tôt ce matin de chez Stella. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Les relations entre officiers et subordonnés était très mal vu et risquait de mettre un frein à leur carrière et par là même, ruiner leur but. Oui mais le plus important n'était pas d'être avec elle, ils avait cas démissionner et vivre normalement…oui mais s'il devenait Généralissime, il pourra changer ça aussi.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un Edward survolté.

- COLONEL !

- Quoi ? T'as des rideaux chez toi, tu peux pas toquer comme tout monde !! S'écria Mustang rouge de colère.

- Pas le temps. J'ai trouvé des infos très intéressantes.

Edward a réparé ses automails très rapidement car Winry Rockbell, sa mécanicienne attitrée, était à Central et c'était immédiatement remit au travail pour ne pas penser à la mort de Riza.

- Ferme la porte et raconte, sale morveux !!!

- Il semblerai qu'il n'y avait pas que le labo 5 qui servait aux expériences. Aux abords de l'hôpital militaire il y a aussi un entrepôt soit disant condamné, mais j'ai découvert que ce dernier est toujours alimenté en eau, électricité et gaz. Et je me demande bien pourquoi. Ensuite, j'ai eu une discussion avec Ling…Il prétend que Bradley est un homonculus !

- Tu plaisantes !!! S'exclama Roy, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non, pas du tout.

Roy prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Hum ! Cela expliquerai pas mal de chose et pose pas mal de problèmes aussi. Le premier c'est que notre pays est gouverné par notre ennemi !

- Ca pour un problème… Dit Edward, dépité.

- Et ensuite, pourquoi Heaven ?

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans ?

- Ces dernières semaines, nous avons remarqué que Bradley a beaucoup d'intérêt pour elle et maintenant, ça m'inquiet sérieusement.

- Il en pince peut être pour elle !!!

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

- Béatrice, pouvez vous me chercher tout le monde, s'il vous plait. Et… Le lieutenant Heaven, est elle venu ce matin ?

- Oui colonel, elle est au stand de tir.

- Je vois. Dit il d'un air grave.

- Dois je la faire venir également ?

- Oui, merci.

Stella était arrivé ce matin assailli par les souvenirs de Riza mais aussi de la nuit passé. Elle s'était figée devant le bureau de Béatrice.

- Lieutenant Heaven, tout va bien ?

- Oui merci, je vais au stand de tir.

- …

Elle avait besoin de se sentir proche de Riza. Elle s'installa à un portique et plaça la cible. Elle chargea son arme de service et visa. Elle se débrouillait bien au tir à condition qu'il n'y ai pas trop de lumière. Elle s'entraînait très souvent au cas où elle serai obligée un jour d'utiliser une arme à feu au lieu de son sabre mais s'était surtout pour être avec Riza. Cette dernière se plaisait à taquiner Stella sur ses résultats moins impressionnant que les siens. Stella rétorquait que si elle continuait, elle allait la couper en rondelles si fines qu'elles s'envoleront.

Les larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vision. Les bras tendus devant elle, elle avait déjà terminé le chargeur mais elle continuait d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Le sergent Broch, alerté par le 'click' à répétition, s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de Stella et l'autre sur son poignet pour lui faire baisser l'arme. Elle se laissa faire, alors il la lui prit des mains. Stella éclata en sanglot et s'abandonna contre le sergent qui hésita trois secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Béatrice pénétra dans la pièce.

- Lieutenant Heaven ?

Brosh retira immédiatement ses mains, et Stella se redressa en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

- Oui Béatrice, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le Colonel vous demande !

- Bien, j'arrive.

Stella enfila ses lunettes noires pour se redonner une contenance, attrapa son arme et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poigné et tourna légèrement la tète.

- Merci sergent.

- De rien lieutenant.

----

_**Allez, s'il vous plait, exprimez vous !!!**_


	6. Ce que cache les souffrances

_**Voilà la suite.**_

----

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était là. Stella était venue s'appuyer sur le coté gauche du bureau du colonel, comme à son habitude, les chevilles et les bras croisé, la tête baissée. De cette façon il avait tout le loisir de l'observer. Depuis qu'elle avait passé la porte elle se comportait comme tout les jours, professionnelle et silencieuse. Il aurait tant voulu voir un coup d'œil complice, mais avec ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas l'expression de son regard. Il poussa un soupir et se lança dans un discours d'explication suite au rapport du Fullmetal.

- En gros, nous allons faire une petite mission d'inspection cette nuit. Rendez vous chez moi à 1h00 en tenus d'infiltration. Je souhaite également vous parler en privé lieutenant Heaven, et Fullmetal, attendez dehors. Les autres, allez vous reposer en attendant.

Tout le monde sorti du bureau.

Alors que Heaven n'a même pas relevé la tête. Roy commença à parler.

- Nous avons beaucoup de chose à mettre au point concernant notre relation mais pour l'instant il faut que l'on discute surtout de se qui intéresse tellement notre tête d'état.

Stella dû avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle c'était préparé à lui répondre froidement que ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'une histoire de sexe et qu'il n'y aurai pas de lendemain et pas de changement dans son comportement au boulot. Mais qu'il mette tout de coté…

- J'ai réfléchi au fait que tu n'a aucun souvenir de certain moment et qu'au cours de ces absences, ta… 'technique de combat' est plus… violente. J'ai aussi constaté que, quand tu te laisses submergé par tes émotions, il se produit d'étranges phénomènes.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Et retira ses lunettes. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Comment ça.

Roy compris qu'elle cherchait également des réponses. Elle baissa la tète et son regard se vida.

- Je sens monter la colère et 'pouf' c'est le noir et quand la lumière revient, en général c'est le chantier autour de moi mais pas le moindre souvenir.

- Un grondement sourd, tout se met à trembler puis se brise. Le son de ta voie change et il y a quelque chose dans tes yeux qui se modifient aussi mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ta force semble décuplée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que ces phénomènes cachent une vérité qui intéresse nos amis. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il fallait en parler au Fullmetal. Il arriverai sans doute à trouver des infos.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

Roy se leva et ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer Edward. Roy lui exposa les faits ainsi que la mission qui lui était attribué. Ed regardais intensément Stella espérant voir une réaction sa part mais durant tout le discourt du Colonel, elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours appuyé de la même façon sur le coté du bureau. Il se décida à l'interroger.

- Heaven. Quelles sensations avez-vous avant de sombrer ?

- … Mon dos… Pour commencer, mon dos me brûle, puis la chaleur se repend dans tout mon corps.

- Hum ! Je peux voir votre dos ?

Elle se crispa instantanément.

- Vous n'y verrez rien Elric. Dit-elle précipitamment.

- Je suis désolé, Heaven, mais il faut que je voie.

- Non ! Dit elle avec colère.

- Lieutenant, faites se qu'il vous demande, s'il vous plait.

- Il en est hors de question !

Le son de sa voix commençait à changer, le grondement se faisait entendre et les objets commençaient à vibrer.

Le colonel se leva et la pris dans ses bras. Tant pis si Edward était témoin de cet instant et s'il fini par se douter de quelque chose. Il lui murmura des mots que le Fullmetal ne comprit pas. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Edward vit les épaules de Stella s'affaisser. Mustang s'écarta et elle se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Bien. Ce que tu verras sur mon dos n'aura sûrement pas beaucoup de rapport avec notre problème, mais je vais te laisser en juger.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et fit passer le dos de son t-shirt pardessus sa tête et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bordel ! C'est quoi ce tatouage.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question !

- Ok. Mais je vais devoir vous toucher, ne vous énervez pas.

- Soit !

Stella serra les dents et attendit de sentir la main du jeune garçon sur elle. Elle se sentait humiliée, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Edward compris rapidement ce qu'il en était en ce rapprochant et il éprouva un immense respect pour elle.

Il posa sa main au milieu de son dos et se concentra.

Soudain, des lignes de lumière rouge formèrent un cercle de transmutation à l'endroit ou Ed avait posé sa main. Des éclairs les enveloppèrent, Stella poussa un cri strident et le Fullmetal fut projeté au travers de la pièce.

La jeune femme tomba à quatre pattes, à bout de souffle les yeux exorbités de peur. Le colonel, qui était resté figé par le spectacle, reprit enfin ses esprits, attrapa sa veste, la jeta sur les épaules du lieutenant et la pris dans ses bras.

- Fullmetal, ça va ?

Edward encore sous le choc, essuyai du revers de la main le filait de sang qui coulait de son nez, tout en se relevant.

- Bordel de merde, elle a failli me faire bouillir… Elle a failli me faire bouillir. Vraiment bouillir.

- Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- J'ai vu… j'ai entendu…

Elle pris son visage entre ses mains. Elle semblait terrorisé.

- Mon dieu. J'ai entendu des cris, des gens qui criaient, les cris de tous ceux que j'ai tué. Et je les ai vu, tous autour d'une immense porte…

- Ce qui est certain, en tous cas, c'est que le lieutenant est une alchimiste !!! Et d'une grande puissance. Mais il y a plus…

- …

-----

**_Voilà pour aujourd'hui._**

**_ben !!! où qu'elles sont les reviews ????? TT_**


	7. L'entrepôt

_**J'ai une longueur d'avance sur sur les chapitre que jédite et je me suis rendu compte que dans le schapitre suivant il y aura quelque spoils des parutions japonaise alors voilà : ATTENTION SPOILS**_

----

La nuit venue, le colonel était rentré chez lui après avoir raccompagné Stella chez elle. Elle avait insisté pour participer quand même à l'expédition, mais il était très inquiet. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs, il y avait lu de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Lui aussi il avait peur, mais pour elle.

Ces subordonnés arrivaient les un après les autres, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage quand la porte s'ouvrit sur elle. Il eu une vision qui le laissa cloué sur place.

Elle était revêtue d'une combinaison intégrale noir qui épousait son corps comme une seconde peau. Elle était fermé par une longue fermeture sur le devant qu'elle n'avait remonté que jusqu'entre ses seins. Autour de la taille, elle avait attaché un holster pour deux armes placées sur l'arrière. Elle avait glissé son sabre en travers de son dos. Elle se pencha pour ajuster les attaches du porte-couteau autours de sa cuisse et lui offrit une vue plongeante dans son décolleté.

Roy sentit son sang refluer dans son bas ventre. La seule idée qui lui vint était de tout lui arracher et de la prendre, là, sur le sol, sans autre forme de procès. Mais il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Cette pensée lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il se retourna pour constater que tout le monde la regardait les yeux agars, la bouche ouverte et la bave au coin des lèvres. Même Alphonse, malgré son armure, semblait hypnotisé. Il y a deux seconde il avait envi de la mettre nue mais maintenant il avait plutôt envi de lui mettre un gros manteau.

- HE !! AU BOULOT, BANDE DE FEIGNASSE !!!

Cela les fit tous redescendre sur terre. Havoc en oublia même de rentrer la langue avant de fermer sa bouche et se mordit. Stella avait relevé la tête avec étonnement tout en remontant la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Mustang lui envoya un regard noir.

_C'est pas vrai voilà que je suis jaloux maintenant._

- Alphonse, tu restes là. Tu es trop gros et trop bruyant.

- Mais…

- Le colonel a raison, et tu pourras commencer les recherches. Dit Edward avec un clin d'œil.

- Bien, frérot.

- Sur ce, c'est parti.

----

Ils étaient adossé le long du mur du bâtiment.

- Bon. Maintenant s'agit de découvrir ce qui a été fait ici et de le détruire. On se divise en trois équipe : Breda, Falman, Fuery ; Fullmetal, Havoc et Heaven et moi. Ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte. Allons y.

Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans le bâtiment. Longeant les murs, arme au point. Ils suivirent les couloirs jusqu'à un embranchement. Le colonel donna l'ordre de se disperser dans les différents couloirs par geste.

Roy et Stella marchèrent longtemps dans un couloir sombre et humide. Roy profita de cette solitude pour régler ses comptes avec elle.

- C'est quoi cette tenue, tu pouvais pas trouver plus moulant ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? Je te rappelle, qu'en théorie, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et ce n'est pas trop le moment de toute façon. Colonel !!!

Elle avait insisté ce mot pour essayer de lui faire sentir que sa familiarité était déplacée.

- J'exige une réponse.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un prototype de combinaison de combat sur mesure.

- Ca, tu l'as dis !!!

- Elle résiste au feu à l'eau et au vent, est ultra légère et ultra souple.

- Il a dû s'éclater celui qui a pris tes mensurations !!!

- C'était Riza, et le sujet est clôt !!!

- Excuse moi. L'idée que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il arrivait enfin à une porte. Il appuya sur la poigné et ouvrit doucement le battant en se mettant de coté prêt à tout griller en cas d'attaque.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle. Le sol était jonché d'ossements humains sous lesquels était gravé un gigantesque cercle de transmutation reproduit également sur le plafond.

- Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda Roy

Soudain le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre. Les deux militaires se glissèrent derrière des piliers. Ils virent Havoc et Fullmetal entrer dans la pièce par une autre porte. Alors ils sortirent de leur cachette.

- Fullmetal, c'est quoi ce cercle ?

- C'est pour la fabrication de la pierre philosophale mais par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste des ossements.

- C'est une transmutation qui a raté. Quel dommage pour eux, ils sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de l'ombre. Deux silhouettes s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Salut, Fullmetal Nabot. T'es venu avec tes tuteurs. Pas mal la nounou, je veux la même. Dit le nouveau venu en détaillant Stella.

- Envy, ce que tu peux être collant comme type. Il faudra quand même un jour que j'te pète la gueule parce qu'elle ne me revient vraiment pas.

- Je ne sais pas si tu vas avoir le temps de le faire.

Sur ce il siffla et tout autour d'eux, des chimères sortirent de l'ombre. Il y en avait bien une vingtaine.

- Ah ! Au fait. Glutony. Le type aux cheveux noir, c'est lui qui a tué Lust. Il est à toi.

Glutony se jeta sur Mustang en même temps que les chimères sur les trois autres. Havoc actionna les deux fusils mitrailleurs qu'il tenait dans les mains, pendant que Heaven et Elric découpait à tour de bras en virevoltant. Le colonel claquait des doigts pour griller le gros bonhomme.

Une deuxième vague de chimères se jeta sur eux. Ils commençaient à être un peu submergé par le nombre. Stella jeta un coup d'œil à Roy pour voir celui-ci se faire attraper à la gorge par Glutony. Ce dernier le souleva dans les air. Les gants du militaire était plein de sang et donc inutilisable mais il avait pensé à prendre une arme à feu. Cependant celle-ci n'avait aucun effet sur son agresseur. Stella pris conscience que Roy allait mourir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Non, ne me le prenez pas, il est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je ni survivrai pas. Pas encore. Pas lui._

- ROY !!! Cria t-elle au désespoir.

Le cercle de transmutation dans son dos s'activa. La chaleur envahit tout son corps. Un halo de lumière et de force l'enveloppait. Les chimères battirent en retraite de peur. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient entièrement blancs. Elle leva une main ne direction de l'homonculus. Il se figea et eu un rictus de douleur. Roy sentit sa main chauffer autour de son cou. Il le lâcha et le colonel s'effondra. Le monstre se mit à trembler et il éclata en plusieurs endroits jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une pierre rouge en suspension au dessus d'un amas de sang et de chair en bouilli. Stella serra le point et la pierre éclata en mille morceaux sous les regards médusés de tous les témoins.

Elle sentit une petite piqûre dans son coup, elle se retourna prête à détruire celui qui se trouvait derrière, mais sa vision se brouilla. Elle vit vaguement Envy avec une seringue à la main dire :

- Désolé, ma belle mais tu commence à être sérieusement dangereuse.

Elle entendit encore Roy hurler son nom.

- Roy !! Lui répondit elle dans un filet de voix que personne n'entendit avant que le monde ne disparaisse.

Envy la prit sur son épaule et battit en retraite. Les militaires voulurent le suivre mais le sifflement d'Envy fit apparaître une nouvelle horde de chimères. Quand il eurent enfin réussit à s'en débarrasser, Ils avaient perdu leur trace.

----

_**Ha ha mais c'est quoi cette nana ???**_

_**Suite au prochain épisode.**_

_**Et les reviews alors ??? Ca vous plait pas ???**_


	8. Blood alchemist

**_Re-chap suivant._**

-----

Roy tournait en rond dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne mangeait pas. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se promenait avec deux valises sous les yeux. Pendant deux jours, ils avaient mené des recherches pour rien, le couloir par le quel était parti Envy pouvait mener partout et ses traces avait disparu dès le premier virage. Rien, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Depuis, le colonel était à fleur de peau. Au moindre problème, il entrait dans une colère monumentale et avait du mal à contrôler son pouvoir, se qui engendra bien des dégâts. Le moindre commentaire le rendait hystérique.

Il avait encore échoué, un autre de ses subordonnés était au bord de la falaise et s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution…

Par sa faute, elle était de nouveau séquestrée. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnera de ne pas l'avoir protégé.

Il regardait par la fenêtre lorsque le Fullmetal fit irruption dans son bureau.

- Colonel, j'ai des infos !!!

- On sait où elle est ? demanda Roy plein d'espoir.

- Euh ! Non, mais…

Edward évita de justesse d'être carbonisé par un déluge de flamme.

- Attendez !!! J'ai des infos sur ce qu'elle est !!!

Roy se calma.

- Bien, raconte.

- On avait comprit qu'elle était alchimiste, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Elle est l'alchimiste de sang.

- De sang ? Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est là que réside le mystère. A la base se n'est qu'une légende. Mais toute légende à une part de vérité. Il y a de ça très longtemps un alchimiste de génie avait découvert le plan terrible d'un homologue. Afin de l'empêcher de détruire le pays, il créa une arme ultime. Mais ne sachant pas quand le jour de l'apocalypse devait arriver, il trouva le moyen, à l'aide de l'alchimie, de faire en sorte qu'elle évolue dans le temps. Il créa alors… une femme.

- Une femme mais Stella n'a que vingt sept ans et a vraiment grandi avec Riza.

- Je continu. Cette femme vivait normalement et n'avait la possibilité d'engendrer qu'un seul enfant, une fille, à qui elle transmettait son pouvoir, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul alchimiste de sang à la fois dans le monde.

- Tu veux dire que la mère mourrait ?

- Non. La mère perdait juste son pouvoir une fois transmit à la fille.

- Mais comment fait-elle pour faire de l'alchimie sans cercle.

- En faite, elle a un cercle dans le dos.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais constaté son existence ?

- C'est là que je ne comprends pas non plus, en principe au moment de la transmission du pouvoir qui à lieu vers seize ans, la mère est sensé tout expliquer. En théorie elle aurait dû le savoir.

- Je sais pourquoi elle ne l'a pas sût. Sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait quinze an elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui raconter.

- Ah ok ! Voilà qui est plus claire.

- Mais en même temps, si elle arrive à transmuter c'est que le cercle est bien là, et son tatouage, elle l'a fait bien plus tard. Alors comment n'a-t-elle pas vu ce qu'elle avait dans le dos ?

- On ne peut pas le voir, à moins de l'activer. C'est une de ses particularités. Le cercle est formé par son réseau sanguin et, par conséquent, est dissimulé sous la peau. Quand elle l'active, elle génère une chaleur intense qui se diffuse dans tout son corps. Elle n'a plus qu'à désigner sa cible par la pensée et celle-ci se met à bouillir instantanément. Pour ce qui est de la pierre contenue dans Glutony, c'est également la chaleur qui a dû la faire exploser. Mais ceci n'est qu'un moyen de défense contre des personnages très spéciaux comme les homonculus, qui, cela dit en passant, devait déjà exister à l'époque. C'est là que je reviens sur le but principal de sa création. Mettre des battons dans les roues de l'autre cinglé qui est toujours vivant et qui veut nous anéantir.

Il marque une pause avant de continuer sur un ton grave.

- Colonel, je vais vous donner une autre de ses particularités, et non des moindres…

-----

Elle se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et les bras engourdis, elle les avait relevé au-dessus de la tète. Elle voulu les baisser mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle regarda quoi et découvrit qu'ils étaient attachés à la tète du lit.

_D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce lit, je suis où là._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, Il n'y avait rien qu'une chaise et se fichu lit, pas de fenêtre, la lumière provenait d'une veilleuse au-dessus de la porte. La lumière se fit également dans son esprit. L'entrepôt, les chimères, les homonculus, son pouvoir, la piqûre, Roy, le noir.

_Merde, c'est pas vrai, pas encore._

Elle regarda son corps.

_Bon, au moins, je suis toujours habillée de la même façon. Oui, mais la dernière fois, il s'est passé plusieurs jours avant qu'ils se décident à profiter de moi._

Elle se débattit pour essayer de desserrer les liens, mais elle ne réussi qu'à s'écorcher les poignets.

_Son pouvoir, si elle pouvait le déclencher, peut être qu'elle pourrait se libérer. Ouai, super, mais je fais comment. J'ai un cercle dans le dos, faut que je me concentre._

Stella ferma les yeux et pensa très fort au cercle supposé dans le dos. Rien.

_Oui, ben en même temps, je ne sais même pas à quoi il doit ressembler, et encore moins ce qu'il est capable de faire, alors pour l'activer, je peux encore me brosser. Et merde._

Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir, quand elle entendit des pas derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et une ombre se matérialisa dans l'encadrement.

- Tien, notre belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée et sans prince charmant. Heureusement parce que ton prince, il n'est pas prêt de te retrouver.

_Cette voix, c'est le type de l'entrepôt qui m'a collé une aiguille dans le cou._ La rage commençait à monter.

- Envy…

- Oh ! Mais elle se souvient de moi la belle, malgré la dose de tranquillisant que je lui ai injecté. Dit il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Te fatigues pas, Père a neutralisé tes pouvoirs, regardes les murs.

En effet, des motifs recouvraient chaque pan de mur, elle était enfermée dans un cercle.

- Bon je vais t'apporter à manger et père viendra te voir.

Il sorti et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui présenta une fourchette comme pour lui donner la béqué. Elle le foudroya du regard.

- Tu vas quand même pas croire que je vais te libérer, tu me prends pour un abruti !!!

Stella dû se résigner car son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis… depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Deux jours.

- …

Envy continua de lui donna à manger en silence et s'en alla.

Quelque minute plus tard, des pas se firent de nouveau entendre. La porte s'ouvrit cette fois sur quelqu'un de bien plus imposant.

- Bonjour Stella, comment allez vous ?

- Je serai bien mieux chez moi, dit elle brusquement. Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et surtout, Qu'est que vous me voulez ?

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- Je vous écoute, je crois que j'ai le temps. Dit elle sarcastique.

- C'est bien, vous avez encore de l'humour.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, je veux savoir !!!

- Bien, vous êtes alchimiste de sang !!! Et vous êtes, soit mon pire ennemi, soit ma meilleure amie.

- Je voterai pour le premier choix, car pour l'instant j'ai juste envi de vous étriper !!!

- C'est bien pour cette raison que vous êtes attaché à ce lit. Bref. Je suis quelqu'un de très spécial. Je suis né en 1587.

Elle le regardait les yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

- Je ne vous dévoilerais pas le secret de ma longévité. C'est trop rébarbatif. Par contre je ne suis pas éternel, alors, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, j'ai élaboré un plan sur le long terme afin de fabriquer la pierre philosophale mais Hohenheim…

- Hohenheim ? Le père d'Edward Elric ?

- Oui, lui-même.

- Mais, vous avez dit il y a plusieurs centaines d'années ?

- Oui, Hohenheim est bien plus que ce qu'il a laissé voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues en créant quelque chose qui pouvait détruire ce que je faisais. Une femme, une alchimiste.

L'homme lui expliqua les particularités de sa ligné. Stella était abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait.

- J'avais réussi à suivre les différentes générations pour pouvoir les contrôler le jour venu. Jusqu'à votre mère, elle a réussi à m'échapper avant votre naissance. Et un jour, j'ai la surprise de découvrir un élément très rare au sein de l'armée. Ca c'était une aubaine. Nous avons pût tester vos facultés de destruction en présence de l'eau rouge. C'était spectaculaire. Mais nous avons découvert également que vous pouvez créer tout autant de dégât sans elle.

- …

- Vous possédez plus de puissance que n'importe quel autre alchimiste dans ce pays, Mais l'alchimie n'est qu'une toute petite de vos facultés. Hohenheim vous a créé à l'aide d'une chose sur laquelle je n'ai aucun pouvoir. De tel sort que si vous êtes contre moi, vous ruinez mes espérances et si vous êtes avec moi, ma puissance sera décuplée. Hohenheim vous a créé à partir de la porte…

------

**_Vous avez de la chance, au debout, je voulais couper ce chapitre en deux pour le suspense, mais ça faisait trop court…_**

**_ Elles sont où les reviews, vous n'avez pas d'avis à donner ?_**

**_Je sais, j'insiste mais vous comprenez, les reviews pour l'auteur, c'est comme de l'essence pour les voitures.  
_**


	9. Loup, où es tu ?

_**J'ai pas beaucoup de succès, mais personne ne dit rien je continus.**_

-----

- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait ouvrir la porte ??? S'écria le colonel.

- Mieux que ça. Elle est une partie de la porte ! Lui répondit le Fullmetal

Roy s'écroula sur le fauteuil de son bureau, comme tétanisé par la nouvelle. Il garda le silence quelques instants.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Quand tu me donnes des infos toi, elles sont toujours fracassantes. Bon, et ça implique quoi le fait qu'elle soit la porte ou même qu'une partie ?

- Elle est capable d'utiliser l'énergie qu'il y a de l'autre cotée de la porte ainsi que celle de la porte elle-même. Le tout couplé à l'énergie d'ici et à l'alchimie, je vous laisse imaginer la puissance générée.

- Ca explique aussi l'intérêt qu'ont les homonculus pour elle. Elle doit être un élément important dans l'élaboration de la pierre. Mais ça veut dire aussi que l'on approche de la fin s'ils l'ont enlevé. Mais en quoi consiste se plan et qui est celui qui les dirige tous ?

- Je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule de vos questions, Parce que je ne sais pas qui est derrière tout ça. Donc, il y a quelques semaines j'ai été envoyé à la frontière nord, avant que Briggs ne soit mise à feu et à sang. Là bas, j'ai vu qu'un tunnel avait été creusé. Ce tunnel n'avait pas de fin et j'en ai fait des déductions.

Le Fullmetal énuméra le nom des villes qui ont subit un carnage.

- Si l'on relit chacune de ces villes ensemble, on constate qu'elles forment un cercle qui matérialise également la frontière de ce pays. Je suppose que le tunnel passe sous chaque ville en suivant la frontière, et qu'il y en a d'autre qui traverse le pays.

Edward observa une pause afin de voir la réaction du colonel. Celui-ci ouvrit des grands yeux lorsque l'idée eu fait son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

- Ils ont construit un cercle de transmutation de la taille du pays. Dit il d'une toute petite voix.

Le visage du colonel avait viré au blanc.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ils veulent utiliser tout le pays pour fabriquer la pierre.

Il était abasourdi pas cette révélation, il n'arrivait pas à y croire tellement ce projet était invraisemblable.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu dérailles mon pauvre.

- J'aimerai bien, mais je ne crois pas. Tous le pays est condamné à mort.

Mustang prit son visage dans ses mains avec violence, et poussa un grognement féroce. Puis assena un coup de point sur le bureau.

- Bordel, il faut les retrouver et vite. Jusque là, je suppose qu'ils sont basé à Central et qu'ils ont accès au labo 5 mais également à l'entrepôt sud de la où ils sont.

- Oui mais, ses deux lieux sont vachement éloignés. Et il fallait qu'ils se déplacent discrètement.

- hum !!... Les égouts !!! Mais bien sûr !!! Les égouts !!! Je te paris qu'à l'endroit où les traces d'Envy ont disparu il y a une bouche d'égout. Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Suis moi, grouille !

Le colonel se hâta vers la porte en n'oubliant pas de prendre ses gants. Il se précipita dans la pièce où attendait son équipe et Alphonse.

- Préparez vous, on retourne à l'entrepôt.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Armez vous jusqu'au dents. C'est de la que va commencer la chasse. On va les traquer, les choper et en faire un méchoui. Dit il en tournant les talons. J'allumerai le feu moi-même. Ajouta t-il avec une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Dans la voiture, Roy cogitait toujours. Quelque chose le tracassait.

Arrivé sur place, ils retrouvèrent la plaque d'égout, Ils y descendirent et repérèrent rapidement des trace de passage qu'ils suivirent. Soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du colonel.

- Ils ne vont pas rester à Central !!!

Ed le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Central est le centre du pays, par conséquent, le centre du cercle. S'ils restent ici, ils sont condamnés.

- Et merde, s'ils sont déjà partis, on aura des milliers de kilomètres à inspecter.

_Oh Stella, je te trouverai même si je dois retourner tout le pays pierre par pierre._

-----

_** Des reviews, please !!! **_**TT**


	10. Rage

**_Qui ne dit mot, consent. alors je continu._**

----

Après le départ de l'homme, Stella s'était assoupie, épuisé par les révélations qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle fut réveillée par le bruit d'une assiette que l'on pose sur quelque chose.

Puis la voix moqueuse d'Envy résonna dans la pièce.

- Alors, la belle au bois dormant, on rêve de son prince. Il en pince dure pour toi, tu sais, ton colonel. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il s'approcha d'elle, saisi la tirette de fermeture et ouvrit doucement la combinaison jusqu'au bout. Il glissa sa main sous l'étoffe et caressa doucement son ventre. Stella se crispa.

- Remarque, je le comprends, le colonel. T'es un spécimen humain plutôt réussit.

Il passa sa main plus bas sous le vêtement et effleura son pubis. Elle sera les jambes ainsi que les mâchoires.

- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ? Je suis sûre que oui. Tu as prononcé son nom plusieurs fois durant ton sommeil.

Il s'installa a califourchon sur elle et caressa sa poitrine. Il passa sa langue autour du nombril, remonta entre ses seins puis dans le creux du cou et derrière l'oreille, dans laquelle il murmura.

- Tu sais, celui que je peux vraiment pas saquer, en dehors du Fullmetal Nabot, c'est bien ton foutu colonel.

Il prononça ces derniers mots en serrant violemment un sein dans sa main. Stella réprima un hurlement de douleur en serrant les dents. Il relâcha la pression.

_Pourquoi je ressens la douleur, ce n'est pas normal._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Le cercle de neutralisation, cette faculté devait venir de l'alchimie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue quand elle compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir ce qui allait ce passer.

Envy jubilait en la voyant pleurer.

- Je vais me faire un plaisir de détruire tout ce qui lui tient à cœur.

Il mordit violemment son oreille. Du sang coula sur l'oreiller.

Envy se redressa pour rire à gorge déployée. C'était l'ouverture qu'elle devait saisir. D'un coup de rein elle le fit basculer en arrière et le bloqua entre ces jambes.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'amuser un petit peu. Ce qui est bien avec les homonculus c'est que qu'en il y en a un à ta merci, tu peux le faire souffrir autant de fois que tu en as envi.

Elle sera brusquement les jambes. Elle sentit et entendit les côtes du monstre se briser sous la pression. Il hurla. Elle attendit patiemment sa régénération.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est jouissif de torturer son meilleur ennemi. Dit elle avec des yeux de sadique.

Elle compressa une nouvelle fois le corps d'Envy. Encore les craquements. Elle commençait à perdre la tête. Elle émit un rire terrifiant.

Envy comprit que si personne ne venait l'aider elle allait continuer son manège.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, inlassablement. Comme mue par une fureur qui atteignait son paroxysme.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de se manège, Envy était fou de rage et vit enfin sa délivrance ce profiler dans le couloir.

Wrath venait de passer l'encadrement de la porte. Il regardait la scène mi stupéfait mi amusé.

- Alors, Envy, on dirait que tu es en mauvaise posture.

- Arrêtes cette cinglée, bordel.

Stella, aveuglée par sa colère, n'avait pas calculé le nouveau venu. Il saisit la seringue qu'Envy avait déposée avec l'assiette et la planta dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé lieutenant, mais il faut que l'on quitte les lieux rapidement.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homonculus.

- Bradley, vous…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres sous effet du tranquillisant.

----

TT _**Toujours pas de reviews !!!!**_


	11. L'antre du loup

**_Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas pu poster hier, je n'étais pas là.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

-----

Ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer dans les tunnels mal odorants avec une mine sombre.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils tombèrent enfin sur une grande pièce au milieu de laquelle trônait un fauteuil duquel partait toute une série de tuyau.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Demanda Havoc.

- J'n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit Falman.

- On arrive trop tard. Dit le colonel. Ils sont déjà partis. Eh merde !!!!! S'exclama t-il avec rage en serrant les mains tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts virèrent au blanc.

- Il faut chercher des indices pour savoir à quel endroit ils se sont réfugiés. La moindre petite chose peu avoir son importance, alors vous avez intérêt à rien lasser passer. Sinon je vous tue tous autant que vous êtes. C'EST CLAIR ??

- Oui, Colonel. Répondirent tous en cœur.

Cela faisait quarante minutes qu'il fouillait les lieux sans le moindre résultat. Quand Breda appela le Colonel depuis une pièce du fond.

Le colonel s'y précipita pour découvrir son subalterne debout à coté d'un lit, la mine grave.

Roy pâlit quand il aperçu la tache de sang qui recouvrait l'oreiller et le reste des liens enroulés autour de la tête de lit. Il porta la main à sa bouche.

Havoc était arrivé derrière lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule et repéra une assiette pleine posée sur une chaise, à coté d'elle, une seringue vide. Il s'approcha et enfonça un doigt dans la nourriture. Elle était encore tiède.

- Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont partis, le repas n'est pas encore froid. Par contre ils l'ont encore drogués.

Roy sortit de sa torpeur et prit conscience de se qu'il y avait sur les murs.

- Trouvez moi Fullmétal !!!

Edward inspecta les motifs.

- C'est un cercle qui devait servir à neutraliser les pouvoirs du lieutenant Heaven. Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est que celui qui a dessiné ça… savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu veux dire qu'il savait depuis longtemps de quoi elle est capable.

- Plutôt, qu'il savait depuis longtemps que 'quelqu'un' était capable de contrer ses plans et de quelle manière.

- Ils se doutaient que c'était Stella depuis Isbhal, mais en sont certain que depuis peu de temps. Mais pourquoi ils la gardent en vie si elle représente un danger pour eux ?

- Parce que si ils actionnent le cercle avec sa puissance, la pierre sera plus parfaite.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de faire une chose pareille !

- Sauf si ils la droguent. Dit Havoc en brandissant la seringue.

Tous avaient blêmit à l'évocation de cette possibilité.

Falman déboula dans la pièce.

- Colonel, nous avons peut être trouvé un indice.

Il tendit un bout de papier à Roy qui le saisit et le parcouru.

- Pavillon H.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- Ca ne me dit toujours où il est sur la frontière.

Il ferma le point sur le petit mot.

- Retournons au Qg.

-----

**_Voilà._**

**_Merci à tous. _**


	12. Lumière

**_Voilà la suite._**

-----

Roy revenait de la machine à café où il c'était remplit un bol. Il avait besoin de caféine. Les valises qu'il arborait précédemment sous les yeux c'était transformé en conteneurs.

Il marchait derrière deux pintades qui gloussaient bètement sur les derniers ragots qui couraient dans le QG. Il aurai bien aimé les faire griller pour les faire taire jusqu'à qu'une prononce le nom magique.

- Tu savais que Bradley était partit en congé ?

- Quoi, comme ça, sur un coup de tète ?

- Oui. Il a décrété que lui et son fils avait besoin de soleil et de chaleur.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la mémoire de Roy. Il lâcha son bol de café et parti en courant sous le regard médusé des filles.

Il ouvrit la porte des bureaux avec une telle force qu'il en cassa la clenche et s'écria :

- Tout le monde debout, direction South city. Le pavillon H se trouve dans la villa Joséphine sur la frontière sud. Havoc, trouvez moi un train.

Havoc téléphona à plusieurs endroit puis raccrocha avec un sourire.

- J'ai trouvé un train de marchandise qui part dans une heure. Ce n'est pas très confortable mais il ne s'arrète pas en gare entre Central et South city.

- C'est parfait, merci Havoc. Vous avez compris, on se retrouve dans 3/4 d'heure sur le quai. Allez préparer des affaires.

Ils étaient tous à l'heure et habillé de noir. Il réussir à trouver un wagon remplit de ballots de coton où ils purent s'installer relativement confortablement dessus. Le train siffla et démarra dans un soubresaut.

Roy regarda chacun de ses subordonnés comme pour graver leurs images dans son esprit et prit la parole solennellement.

- Messieurs. Aujourd'hui nous partons livrer un combat qui est impératif de gagner. Cependant, je ne suis par certain que nous arrivons tous à y survivre. Alors je voulais que vous sachiez que j'ai été très fière de travailler avec vous. Et je souhaite à ceux d'entre vous qui en reviendront de pouvoir enfin vivre en paix dans ce pays.

- Nous aussi Colonel. Dirent ils en portant leur main droite à leurs fronts pour le saluer.

Le jeune homme fit de même.

_Je me battrais pour sauver ce pays et celle que j'aime jusqu'à la mort._

-----

**_Merci_**


	13. Proposition indescente

_Oh la la vous allez me taper, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté sur ce site. mais bonne nouvelle j'ai fini de saisir toute la fic alors je vais pouvoir poster tout les jours sans m'arracher les cheveux.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

----

Stella sortit de sa torpeur dans une pièce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente.

Le haut plafond arborait des moulures dorées qui encadrait une fresque représentant une scène de chasse. Le planché, en parquet, était recouvert par endroit d'épais tapis persans. Les murs étaient habillés de tapisserie en taffetas fleuris. A l'autre bout de la pièce, était aménagé un petit salon style Louis XV dont le canapé et les fauteuils étaient tendus de jacquard rouge assortis aux lourdes tentures qui encadraient les immenses fenêtres. Elle-même était couchée sur un immense lit à baldaquin en cèdre massif sculpté.

Même si la déco n'était pas vraiment son style, il était toutefois plus agréable qu'une pièce en béton sombre.

Elle était allongé sur le coté les pieds et les mains liés dans le dos.

_Pppffff__ !!! Y en a marre de toujours être attaché. He ! mais il n'y à pas de cercle de neutralisation ici._

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Le processus qu'elle avait déjà constaté se mit en route, cercle, chaleur. Et les cordes se liquéfièrent sur sa peau.

_Et hop, une cicatrice de plus._

Elle se frotta les poignet en se levant et se dirigea vers la porte, qui était fermé à clés puis vers une fenêtre. Il faisait nuit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup lumière autours, alors elle supposa qu'elle n'était plus à Central. Mais où, le pays est si vaste. Elle pourrait toujours voir ça une fois dehors. Elle prit du recul et s'élança le pied en avant sur la vitre. Mais à ça grande surprise, le verre ne bougea pas et elle se vautra lamentablement sur le parquet.

Légèrement sonné par le choc, elle regarda la fenêtre d'un air féroce en se disant qu'elle allait la réduire à un pauvre tas incandescent. Quand la porte émit un petit cliquetis.

Elle s'ouvrit sur King Bradley.

- Bonsoir et bien venu à la villa Joséphine.

- Devrais je dire merci ?

- En temps normal, oui

- Les temps ne sont pas normaux.

- Pour moi, si. Nous arrivons enfin au moment attendu depuis des siècles.

- …

- Je vois que vous avez déjà pu vous rendre compte de l'efficacité de la protection du bâtiment. Dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Stella se releva précipitamment.

- Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait. Père vous attend.

Il s'écarta de l'entrée et fit un geste pour l'inviter à sortir. Elle releva le menton et accéda à sa requête. Il marchait à coté d'elle tout en lui racontant l'histoire des lieux.

- Nous nous trouvons dans le pavillon H de la villa Joséphine qui en fait d'être une villa est plutôt une forteresse. Ce qui explique les vitres blindées Elle a servi de bastion lors de la guerre de South city. Nous sommes juste sur la frontière.

- Ainsi donc nous sommes dans le sud. Dit elle d'un air dépité

Ses collègues allaient avoir bien du mal à la retrouver ici.

Le couloir avait le même type de décoration que la chambre, mais celle du hall dans lequel ils débouchèrent était beaucoup plus ostentatoire. Le sol était recouvert de marbre blanc et étincelait sous la lumière diffusée par un immense lustre de cristal. Cinq grandes portes entouraient la pièce. Celle par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver, trois autre qui devaient mener dans les autres couloirs ou salles de la demeure et la dernière plus grande que les autres devait sûrement donner sur l'extérieur car deux gardes était postés de part et d'autre. Elle faisait face à un double escalier, lui aussi en marbre, dont la main courante débutait par des statuts de femmes en toges qui tenaient une jarre au-dessus de leurs têtes. La volé de marche qui menait à l'étage était recouverte d'un tapis rouge écarlate qui offrait un violant contraste avec les murs recouvert de tapisserie blanche incrusté de fils dorée.

- Je trouve ça bien lourdement décoré pour un bâtiment militaire.

- Ce sont les quartiers privés du président.

- Quel honneur d'être séquestré dans vos appartements personnels. Dit elle sur un ton ironique.

Il la dirigea sur le coté gauche de l'escalier qui cachait une porte plus discrète. L'ambiance changea immédiatement. Elle ouvrait sur un petit escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse. Il y faisait plus sombre, les murs et le sol étaient en béton sans le moindre artifice. Stella réprima un frisson d'angoisse.

Bradley n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce retrouvé devant une double porte, il se tourna vers elle.

- Ici, se joue notre avenir.

Et il ouvrit les portes en grand.

Une violente lumière vint frapper Stella qui fut obligé de lever les bras devant les yeux. Elle fini par s'y habituer mais une trop longue exposition présageait une terrible migraine et ses lunettes teintées avait du tomber lors de son enlèvement car elles n'étaient plus fixée à sa combinaison.

La pièce était vaste et en parti vide. Dans un coin était disposé un bureau, son fauteuil et deux canapés. Sur l'un des deux était allongé un petit garçon, Selim, le fils du Généralissime.

Au milieu de la salle, se tenaient debout, 'Père' et Envy. Ils étaient penchés sur un trou. Quand ils entendirent claquer les portes, ils levèrent les yeux vers elle.

- Ah ! Voilà la belle au bois dormant. Dit Envy

- Mademoiselle Stella, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant pour moi.

- Quel dommage. Pourtant j'ai un bel avenir à vous proposer. Venez vous assoir.

- Je préfèrerait rester debout.

- Soit. Dit il en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Mais vous pouvez au moins vous approcher.

Stella obtempéra pendant que le père s'installa sur le fauteuil.

- Vous allez assister aujourd'hui au commencement d'une nouvelle aire.

Soudain un bruit sourd vint du trou derrière elle. Une énorme main en jailli suivi par le corps massif d'un autre homonculus.

- Je vous présente Sloth qui vient de finir son travail à point nommé.

Stella était stupéfaite par le monstre qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Il faisait au moins 2m50 de haut et 1m50 de large aux épaules. Le cercle de transmutation de Stella s'activa sous le coup de la frayeur en moins d'une seconde elle passa toutes les étapes de sa transformation, réduisit en bouilli le mastodonte qui lui faisait face et redevint normale.

Le père en était resté figé de surprise.

- Je vois que vous maîtrisez de mieux en mieux vos pouvoirs. Je vous est sous estimé vu que vous n'aviez pas reçu l'éducation de votre mère à ce sujet. Bon, venez j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Il la conduisit jusqu'au trou.

- Voyez. Ce tunnel forme un cercle de la taille du pays. Les millions de vies qui s'y trouvent vont nous permettre de créer la pierre philosophale.

Stella écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous allez assassiner tout un pays pour votre quête misérable de la vie éternelle ?

- Nous sommes l'espèce dominante, nous sommes l'évolution de ce monde. Les humains tel qu'ils sont, n'ont plus aucun intérêt à exister et donc nous les sacrifions pour une cause supérieure.

- Vous êtes fou. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le cercle avec les autres ?

- Parce que vous êtes spéciale. Vos possédez des pouvoirs que nul autre ne détient. Si nous nous associons, nous pourrons rendre cette pierre encore plus puissante.

- Et puis quoi encore, vous pensez vraiment que je vais participer à votre génocide ? Et vous Bradley, vous êtes le président de ce pays, comment pouvez vous faire une chose pareille.

- Je ne suis pas président mais berger. Comme les hommes élèvent des vaches pour manger, moi j'ai élevé des moutons sur une prairie si vaste que j'ai dû y lâcher les chiens pour rattraper les brebis égarées.

- Les chiens-chiens de l'armée !! Vous nous avez utilisé pour vos sinistres desseins.

- C'est la loi du plus fort.

- Je préfère la protection des plus faibles.

- Réfléchissez, mademoiselle Stella. Soit vous coopérez de votre plein gré et vous aurez droit à votre place dans le nouveau monde soit on vous y force et vous mourrez de ma main.

- Plutôt crever !!!

Le père la gifla avec une telle force que Stella s'écrasa au sol. Elle avait sentit son nez et sa lèvre éclater sous le choc. Maintenant, le goût métallique de son sang se répandait dans sa bouche. Elle eu l'idée de le faire exploser mais Envy était déjà derrière elle et lui enfonça une aiguille dans le cou.

Sa vision se brouilla légèrement et sa coordination devint approximative.

- Avec ça, elle fera tout ce que nous lui demanderons.

Elle leva vers lui un regard dénué d'expression.

Soudain l'écho de courses précipitées et de coups de feu se fit entendre.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir sous estimé des personnes. Dit le père en regardant Warth avec un oeil mauvais. Ce doit être le colonel. Envy va voir et règle le problème. Nous, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Venez Stella, il est temps d'activer le cercle.

Avec une main dans le dos il l'a poussa doucement vers le trou.

-----

Voilà, à demain.

Et merci.


	14. Sacrifice

----- 

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand ils posèrent le pied sur le quai de la gare de South city, mais la chaleur était toujours pesante. Après ce long voyage dans un wagon surchauffé, les militaires n'aspiraient qu'à une bouffé d'air frais. Mais pas la moindre petite brise ne vint exaucer leurs vœux.

- Havoc, trouvez nous des véhicules, vite. Falman, allez avec lui. Il nous en faut deux. Fuery, trouvez nous un plan, je ne sais pas où se trouve exactement la villa.

- Oui, Colonel

Le reste de l'équipe se dirigea vers l'entrée de la gare.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux acolytes s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Roy avait eu le temps de repérer le chemin et se mit au volant de la première voiture.

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant une demi heure. Le colonel avait les mains serrées sur le volant comme s'il était sa dernière chance de survie. Mais son visage revêtait une toute autre expression. La rage et l'envi de tuer. Ces yeux brillaient de l'incendie qui couvait en lui, S'il avait claqué des doigts à ce moment là, il aurait pu brûler le conté entier.

Ils longèrent un imposant mur d'enceinte surmonté de fil barbelé.

- Ce doit être là.

Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter sous le regard suspicieux de deux militaires qui montait la garde devant l'immense portail en fer forgé qui barrait l'entrée de la villa Joséphine.

Il tournèrent au coin et stoppèrent un peu plus loin.

- Havoc , Fullmetal ? Vous allez m'éliminer les deux gus à l'entrée en silence.

Les deux jeunes hommes enfilèrent leurs cagoules et longèrent discrètement le mur jusqu'au guérite. Havoc attrapa le premier homme par la tête et lui brisa la nuque avant qu'il n'ai pu émettre un son. Edward, qui avait prolongé son bras d'acier en lame acérée au préalable, enfonça celle-ci dans la gorge du deuxième. Ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux mollement sur le sol. Ils furent rejoints par le reste de l'équipe.

- Falman, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un des gardes. Vous enfilez un uniforme et vous vous présentez à la grande porte que vous voyez à droite en prétextant une grande soif. Quand ils auront ouvert, vous tuerez tous ceux que vous verrez, nous serons juste derrière vous pour vous couvrir.

Falman remonta tranquillement l'allée de gravier pendant que les autres se faufilèrent parmi la végétation dans l'ombre.

- Hé les gars, ppffff, fait soif ce soir. Mon collègue et moi, on a tué toutes nos bouteilles d'eau. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir pour que j'aille en chercher d'autres ?

- Pas de problème, vieux, si tu nous en ramènes aussi

- Ok.

Les portes grincèrent et s'ouvrirent sur un grand hall baigné de lumière où deux autres militaires surveillaient. Falman s'avança et dépassa les deux premiers en ayant toute confiance envers ses collègues, dégaina deux armes glissées dans son dos et abattit ceux qui étaient dans la maison. Au même moment, Breda et Havoc, tirèrent sur ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur.

Ils entrèrent tous d'un pas décidé, la rage au ventre et arme au poing.

Le vacarme de leur introduction ne tarda pas à ameuter les autres militaires qui patrouillaient dans la forteresse. L'équipe de Mustang avançait dans la maison en canardant dans tout les sens.

Soudain Edward donna un coup de coude au colonel pour lui désigner du doigt un militaire qui s'éclipsait par une porte dissimulé sous le majestueux escalier. Roy ordonna à Edward, Alphonse, Havoc et Fuery de le suivre et aux autres de couvrir leurs arrières.

Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier avec prudence et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé.

Au bout de celui-ci, une porte s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de lumière aveuglante. Une silhouette s'y découpa. Quand le battant se referma, tout le monde put reconnaître Envy qui affichait un sourire machiavélique.

- Juste un commentaire. Dit Alphonse. Au cours de la rencontre entre Greed et Bradley, il l'a immobilisé à l'aide de ses sabres plantés dans les cercles qui recouvre son corps. Alors j'ai apporté des lames avec moi.

Il distribua à tout le monde quelques fines dagues. Tous lui rendirent un regard remplit de remerciement. Et s'avancèrent à la rencontre de l'homonculus.

Par un simple regard, un plan pour le bloquer fut mis au point.

Quand ils furent assez proches, Havoc truffa le corps du monstre de plombs pendant que Fuerry se glissait derrière lui et enfonça ses dagues dans les cercles de son dos. Puis quand Havoc cessa de tirer, Alphonse planta les siennes dans le front. Envy s'effondra au sol les yeux écarquillés.

Pendant ce temps le Fullmetal et le Flame alchemist coururent vers la porte du fond et la défoncèrent à coup de pied.

Ils virent, dans la grande pièce illuminé, Bradley et son fils Selim qui regardaient Stella et un autre homme penché sur une excavation dans le sol, les mains sur la paroi.

Une lueur bleue envahit la pièce.

Si les hommes pouvaient monter assez haut dans le ciel, ils auraient eu droit à un spectacle de toute beauté. Le pays entier brillait d'une lumière céleste.

Roy hurla.

- Ed, détruit le sol pour couper le cercle. Vite.

- Je ne peux pas. Le cercle, une fois activé, est scellé.

_Merde !!!!_

Roy analysa la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils étaient en moins de trente secondes.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer l'homme car il était derrière Stella, et ne pouvait les brûler tout les deux.

La seule solution, c'était de neutraliser Stella.

Le jeune homme dégaina son arme et visa. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- COLONEL !!!!! NOOON !!!!! Hurla Edward.

_Pardonne moi, Stella._

Il tira.

-----

_Alors ?_


	15. Faucheuse

_Bonne lecture._

-----

Roy vit la scène se dérouler au ralentie. L'action du percuteur, la culasse qui se repositionne, la douille qui voltige, le jet d'étincelle qui jaillit du canon suivi de la balle qui file droit vers Stella.

Elle atteignit celle-ci à l'épaule. Elle s'abattit sur l'homme à coté d'elle avec un hoquet de surprise.

Les lumières bleues disparurent en même temps que la connection fut rompue.

C'était le moment de briser le cercle, mais l'adolescent était resté figé de stupéfaction devant l'acte de son supérieur. Ce dernier dut lui coller un taquet derrière la tête pour le faire réagir.

- Dépêches toi, Fullmetal, il faut détruire le cercle. Cria t-il.

Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, frappa ses mains et les posa sur le sol. Tout se mit à trembler puis le planché s'effondra sur plusieurs mètres carrés.

L'homme repoussa avec violence le corps de Stella et plaqua ses mains sur la paroi du trou devant lui mais rien ne se produisit.

Il adressa un regard féroce aux deux alchimistes. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils purent voir son visage.

- Non, c'est pas possible. Murmura Edward. Hohenheim le lumineux, mon père.

- Pardon ?

- C'est mon père.

L'adolescent virait au rouge au gré de la montée de sa colère. Soudain, Il s'élança en hurlant.

- Sale traître. Tu as ruiné ma vie et maintenant tu veux ruiner mon monde !

Mais son élan fut brisé par la lame de Bradley qui s'abattit sur lui.

Le jeune alchimiste n'était pas le seul à être furieux. L'homme poussa un hurlement inhumain, écrasa ses mains sur le sol et engendra une vague de béton qui faucha tout le monde.

Quand le nuage de poussière fut retombé, Roy put voir l'homme penché sur Stella. Il l'entendit lui dire :

- Si tu ne m'aides pas moi, alors tu n'aideras personne.

Il posa une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle fut enveloppé par des éclairs rouges et se tendit comme un arc. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche à la recherche désespéré d'une bouffé d'air, puis elle fut prise de convulsion et ses pupilles de dilatèrent.

Son âme quittait son corps.

Roy, prit d'effroi par cette vision d'horreur, se précipita sur lui. Il s'élança et le faucha au passage. Ils firent un roulé-boulé sur le plancher et le colonel se retrouva en position de supériorité. Il fit déferler une pluie de coup de poing sur le visage de l'homme.

Mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas et d'un coup sur la poitrine, envoya valser le jeune homme quelque mètres plus loin avec le souffle coupé.

L'homme se releva et interpela le Généralissime et son fils.

- Wrath, Pride. On s'en va !!!!!

Au moment où Breda jaillit dans la pièce, le trios sauta dans la brèche et disparu dans se qu'il restait du tunnel.

Breda se lança à leur poursuite et sauta dans le trou à leur suite. Il tomba nez à nez avec le petit garçon qui posa sur lui des yeux vides avec un sourire carnassier. Le militaire fut surprit de cette vision et ne sut pas quoi faire. Quand soudain des immenses yeux s'ouvrirent dans le noir et une ombre se précipita sur lui. Il poussa un cri strident.

Havoc eu juste le temps de voir disparaître son collègue il dégaina son arme et tira sur Selim. Mais celui-ci esquiva sans la moindre difficulté et étendit son ombre aux abords du trou. Havoc recula précipitamment. Roy perçut sa panique et claque des doigts pour déverser un déluge de flamme. L'ombre se rétracta immédiatement.

- Colonel, vous avez vu ? Le petit Selim… il est… il a… Breda… Balbutia Havoc

Mais Roy ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était penché sur le corps inerte de Stella. Il chercha son pouls. Rien.

- Oh non, Stella. S'il te plait.

Il lui souleva la nuque, boucha son nez, ouvrit sa bouche et souffla. Puis il joignit ses mains sur sa poitrine et appuya cinq fois. Il réitéra ces gestes plusieurs fois. Mais les yeux de Stella restaient désespérément fixes. Une rivière de larme coulait maintenant sur le visage de Roy, il la suppliait de revenir à lui.

Alphonse s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Colonel, c'est fini.

Roy n'y prêta pas attention et continua son massage cardiaque.

- Colonel, ça suffit !!

Il ne réagit toujours pas.

Alphonse raffermit sa prise et le tira en arrière. Il se débattit comme un diable et s'effondra sur elle, secoué par ses sanglots.

- Non, non, nooon…

-----


	16. Poste mortem, ante vitae

_-----_

_Stella ouvrit les yeux._

_Elle était allongée sur le flan dans un lieu baigné de lumière jaune pâle. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui s'étalait autour d'elle avec de grandes manches qui s'évasaient à partir des coudes. Devant elle, se dressait une immense porte sculptée._

_Une silhouette se détacha de celle-ci, se matérialisa devant elle et lui tendit la main._

_Stella la saisie et se leva. Quand elle fut debout son aspect se modela enfin en entier et le visage devint net._

_- Maman !_

_- Bonjour ma chérie._

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras._

_- Oh maman, comme je suis contente de te voir._

_Elle se mit à pleurer._

_- Maman, je suis si heureuse de te voir._

_- Moi aussi ma chérie, Tu m'as manqué. Tu as bien changé, tu es devenue une très belle femme. Mais je ne pensais pas te retrouver avant que tu ais les cheveux blancs et la peau ridée._

_- Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Et elles étaient rarement bonnes._

_- Je sais ma puce. Mais tu vas devoir encore être courageuse._

_- Encore ? Mais pourquoi ? Si je suis ici, c'est que ça a mal tourné pour moi ? C'est fini._

_Une autre voix s'éleva derrière elle._

_- Non, justement ce n'est pas fini, Stella._

_Elle se retourna pour voir la nouvelle personne qui venait d'apparaître._

_- Riza._

_Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle saisie sa main et la porta à sa joue._

_- Riza, j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas protégé Roy et je n'ai pas vengé ta mort. Je suis désolée._

_- C'est pour ça que ça n'est pas fini._

_- Oui mais maintenant, de là où je suis, je n'ai plus de moyen d'action._

_- Justement, ton heure n'est pas venue. Reprit sa mère. Ton destin est de défendre ton pays contre le pire des hommes. C'est le devoir des femmes de notre famille depuis six générations. Il s'avère que c'est toi qui dois accomplir la tache la plus difficile. Mais tu auras la satisfaction de léguer un monde en paix._

_- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envi de recommencer à souffrir. Depuis mon enlèvement, je n'ai eu que de rare moment de répit. Et maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé, j'avoue ne plus avoir envi de me battre._

_Riza__ passa un bras autour de ces épaules._

_- Tu sais, peut être, qu'une foie le père éliminé, tu pourras enfin aspirer à une vie calme avec l'homme que tu aimes. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. Tu es la dernière personne qui lui reste au même titre qu'il est la dernière personne qui te reste. Tu dois demander à Hohenheim de t'apprendre à maîtriser ton pouvoir._

_- Il a disparu depuis des années, comment je peux le trouver ?_

_- C'est lui qui te trouvera._

_- Retournes y, ma chérie. On te réclame. Et nous nous retrouverons à un autre moment._

_- Nous serons toujours avec toi._

_Elle tenait la main de chacune des deux femmes et les regarda chacune d'elle dans les yeux._

_- Pour Roy et pour le pays._

_Puis elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans le noir._

Roy caressait le visage de Stella en pleurant et en murmurant des mots que personne ne comprenait. Personne n'osait bouger, tous étaient mortifiés par la perte de la jeune femme et la détresse non dissimulée du colonel.

Soudain, ses pupilles se rétractèrent, et elle inspira comme si elle venait de sortir la tête de l'eau. Roy était resté figé de surprise.

- Roy…

- Oh mon dieu !!!

Elle essaya de se redresser.

- Non, non, ne bouge pas.

Elle se résigna mais porta toute fois sa main au visage en larme de Roy et l'essuya avec douceur.

- Roy… Pour toi et pour le pays.

Dit elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-----


	17. Un mois

_Kyaaa !! J'ai été découverte par aryanne slamitrov !!!!! Sans rire maintenant, j'ai d'autre histoires avec des femmes toutes plus différentes les une que les autres et du RoyRiza aussi. Roy est un serial lover... Quant au déroulement scénaristique, le but était justement de développer quelque chose de différent et de ne piocher que quelques éléments de l'histoire originale. La question est de savoir aussi sur quel support tu te bases, l'anime ou le manga ? Car si tu ne connais que l'anime, alors là je perds mon temps... Et puis de toute façon je perds mon temps puisque tu ne liras jamais ces lignes..._

_Désolé pour le titre mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration sur le coup._

_Bonne lecture._

-----

Un mois avait passé depuis South city. Le reste de l'équipe était rentré à Central. Ils n'avaient pas organisé d'obsèques pour Breda. Ils préféraient le considérer comme disparu et espéraient le retrouver.

Envy avait été fait prisonnier, mais malgré un interrogatoire musclé, il n'avait pas lâché la moindre information. Il affichait en permanence une expression arrogante.

Dans la villa Joséphine, ils avaient retrouvé la plupart des grandes pompes corrompues, mais certaine avait pris la fuite bien avant et restaient difficiles à trouver. Ils se faisaient petit depuis que la nouvelle de l'affrontement de South city avait fait le tour du pays.

Le sénat avait repris le control temporairement, le temps de savoir qui allait prendre la tète du pays. Vu la situation, ils pensaient que continuer sous la houlette militaire serai une bonne chose. L'homme n'avait toujours pas été repéré et ses deux comparse non plus. Mais, vu la déculotté qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, il n'était pas exclu qu'ils veuillent se venger. Le pays n'était pas encore hors de danger. Un homme aussi machiavélique devait sûrement être en train d'élaborer un plan tout aussi monstrueux que le précédant, voir peut être plus.

Stella, quand à elle, était plongé dans le coma et personne ne savait si elle allait en sortir.

A force de subir des traumatismes à répétition, son corps était arrivé au bout de ses limites. Ce coma était peut être salutaire pour elle et lui permettrait de prendre un repos bien mérité.

La balle de Roy avait été retiré par chance elle n'avait fait aucun dégât. Ces diverses blessures physiques guérissaient très bien, mais qu'en sera-t-il de ses blessures morales ?

Roy était plus étrange que jamais, il pouvait être comparé à un fantôme, le visage pale et les yeux cernés. La journée, au travail, il accomplissait ses taches avec un professionnalisme toujours plus glacial. Il s'était barricadé derrière un mur impénétrable. Il ne parlait que quand il en était obligé et avec un minimum de mots, voir par monosyllabe. Sa posture restait désespérément raide. Pas le moindre sourire n'avait couru sur son visage depuis South city. Son regard mauvais repoussait toute tentative de lui remonter le moral.

Bizarrement, il remplissait ses rapports à une allure vertigineuse et, le soir venu, partait à l'heure et en trombe avec un simple geste de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Il se rendait tous les soirs à l'hôpital au chevet de Stella.

Il rapprochait le fauteuil du lit, s'asseyait et lui prenait la main.

Il restait comme ça pendant des heures, à lui masser la main, ou regarder son visage paisible. Parfois, il s'assoupissait, la tète sur le bord du matelas. Il restait là jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière le mette dehors.

Puis il rentrait à pieds et noyait sa morosité dans une bouteille de whisky.

Tout le monde était affligé par la tristesse dissimulée du colonel sauf un. Le Fullmetal. Il le tenait personnellement responsable de l'état actuel du lieutenant et se gardait bien de le croiser pour éviter tout débordement. Mais ce soir là, quand le Roy sortit de la chambre de Stella, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Edward rouge de colère accompagné d'Alphonse. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le col et le colla contre le mur.

- Espèce de…. Vous me débectez. Vous venez là, pour pleurnicher dans ses pâtes alors que vous êtes en partie responsable de son état. VOUS VOULIEZ LA TUER !!!!! Si vous n'étiez pas un si mauvais tireur, vous y seriez parvenu !!!!

- Ed, arrêtes, il n'y est pour rien.

Soudain, la fureur envahit le colonel. Il repoussa violemment Edward et planta un regard féroce dans celui de l'adolescent.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, pauvre imbécile. Je suis un militaire, mon devoir est de défendre mon pays. Et pour ton information, je n'ai jamais aussi bien tiré que ce jour là.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas.

Edward resta pantois. Alphonse prit la parole.

- Tu sais Ed, il a raison. S'il n'avait pas agit de la sorte, des millions de personnes seraient morte aujourd'hui. Des gens innocent, comme Winry, Mamie Pinako, Gracia et Elysia. Il n'a eu que le temps d'un battement de cil pour prendre ça décision. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait prit le risque de lui tirer dessus s'il avait eu un autre choix.

Edward se laissa glisser le long du mur et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis un idiot.

Roy marchait sans but dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Il fulminait après l'accrochage avec Edward. Ce p'tit con ne s'imaginait pas à quel point il pouvait être rongé parce qu'il avait dû faire. Le fait qu'il n'ai fait qu'accomplir son devoir de militaire ne le réconfortait pas le moins du monde.

Il mit deux heures à rentrer chez lui et sa rage n'avait pas diminué d'un poil. Il se servit un verre et resta debout à regarder dans le vide pour le consommer. Il faisait rouler les glaçons dans son verre vide et, d'un seul cou le jeta au travers de la pièce en poussant un grognement. Puis il se jeta violemment sur la porte et la martela de coup de poing. Il s'effondre et pleura. Il resta là, sur le sol, toute la nuit, à sangloter.

-----

_A bientôt_


	18. Le reveil

Aryanne slamitrov, je suis étonnés que tu es lu toute l'histoire et que tu en redemandes, alors voilà. Merci même si tu me déteste d'avoir tué Riza, (en même temps je savais que j'allais me mettre du monde à dos )

Un petit clin d'oeil à Akari du fofo vent divin qui m'a reconnu -

Le titre c'est pour faire plaisir à Cdwinwin.

Bonne lecture.

-----

Le lendemain, Roy retourna au bureau avec une mine encore plus décrépit, sa morosité avait atteint des sommets jamais égalés. De plus, son corps était rongé par des courbatures. Il s'était endormi sur le parquet et y était resté toute la nuit.

Il était arrivé au bureau, avait vaguement marmonné un bonjour à ses collègues et était aller s'enfermer dans son propre bureau. Il compulsa ses dossiers pour ne pas penser.

De l'autre coté de la porte, ses subordonnés soufflaient. C'est Havoc qui prit la parole en premier.

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour le colonel. Ca devient vraiment sérieux.

- La seule chose qui le ferait retrouver le sourire, serait le réveille de Stella. Déclara Fuery. Et c'est hors de notre porté.

- Oui, mais si elle le tien responsable de son état, il risque de vraiment déjanter. Signala Falman.

Havoc soupira.

- Tu as raison. Il se sent déjà responsable de la mort de Hugues, de Hawkeye et de la disparition de Breda alors si Stella ne sort pas du coma…

Edward venait d'entré dans la pièce et avait eu le temps d'entendre c'est dernière tirade. Il était tout pâle, le regard de son frère se fit plus pesant.

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à faire, Ed.

L'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de son supérieur et toqua.

Un 'entré' glacial se fit entendre de l'autre coté du battant. Edward pénétra dans la pièce.

- Fullmetal, qu'es tu venu me reprocher cette fois ?

- Je crois que vous n'avez besoin de personne en matière de reproche.

Roy leva des yeux glacés sur lui.

- Si tu le dis. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune alchimiste se racla la gorge.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser.

Roy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Oui. J'ai été stupide de dire ça sans réfléchir.

- Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Assis toi, s'il te plait. J'accepte tes excuses.

Le colonel se tourna vers la fenêtre et soupira.

- Tu es encore jeune et impulsif et même si, à ton age, tu as déjà subit des choses terribles, tu ne sais pas encore tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te souhaite de ne jamais te retrouver dans la situation de devoir choisir entre les vies de toute une nation que tu as juré de protéger et celle de la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. J'ai une visite à faire.

Sur cette tirade, il se leva et quitta le QG. Direction l'hôpital.

Il s'installa comme à son habitude sur le fauteuil près du lit et prit la main de Stella. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour la poser sur le dossier et regarda le plafond.

Ne dit on pas que les comateux entendent tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux ? Alors, après quelque minute de réflexion, Roy se décida à briser le silence.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le jour de l'enterrement de Riza ?... Tu as dit que tu étais maudite et nous mourrons si nous restons près de toi… Aujourd'hui entre toi et moi je ne suis pas certain de savoir qui est le plus maudit… Je perds tous ceux qui m'entours de façon violente. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère ma sœur, mon oncle et sa famille, certains camarades de classe, mon maître en alchimie, Maes, Riza, Breda a disparu et toi tu es dans la coma… Pour sauver le reste de l'équipe, je crois que je vais démissionner et partir le plus loin possible…

- Et puis… quoi encore… Tu n'as… pas fini ton…travail !!!

Roy se redressa brusquement et découvrit Stella les yeux ouvert.

- Mon dieu, Stella ! Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Dis donc, tu as une sale mine !!!

Roy esquissa un sourire ému.

- Tu ne t'es pas regardée !!

Elle rit mais son visage se crispa immédiatement.

- J'appelle un médecin.

L'auscultation allait durer un petit moment, alors quand l'équipe médicale pénétra dans la chambre, Roy fut mit dehors. Il en profita pour retourner au Qg.

Quand il pénétra dans le bureau, tout le monde put constater le changement notoire d'humeur.

Il arborait un sourire idiot et des yeux pétillants. Il avait également reprit des couleurs.

- Stella a reprit connaissance !!!

-----

Merci à tous.


	19. Le père prodige

_**Ha ha ha ! finalement tu me plais beaucoup Aryanne Slamitrov. Voilà la suite.**_

_**As tu vu que j'ai lancé une autre histoire ?**_

_**Et bonne lecture à tous**_

-----

Toute l'équipe était joyeusement attroupée dans la chambre. Un brouhaha indescriptible régnait dans la pièce. Stella riait des anecdotes. Roy n'avait dit mot depuis qu'il était entré. Il l'admirait. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de subir et ses hématomes, elle rayonnait et cela lui suffisait.

Ils furent rapidement poussé dehors par une infirmière bourré de zèle.

- Une minute Roy, j'aimerais te parler.

- Non, mademoiselle, vous devez vous reposer.

Stella envoya un regard noir qui cloua sur place la pauvre femme.

- Je dois lui parler. Répéta Stella en détachant bien chaque mot.

L'infirmière pâlit et sortit rapidement.

- Colonel…

_Elle utilise mon grade !!! Pas bon pour moi._

_- _Que c'est il passé après.

- Le type a réussit à s'enfuir avec Bradley et Selim. Breda a disparu en partant à leur poursuite.

- Demain nous devons avoir une discussion sur ce qui c'est déjà passé et sur ce qui doit ce passer à l'avenir et tout le monde doit être présent.

- Lieutenant, vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez attendre d'être complètement rétablit ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, tant que cet homme est libre nous sommes en danger. J'ai des révélations.

- Bien.

Il tourna les talons et posa la main sur la poigné de la porte.

- Roy…

Il ne se retourna pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me pardonner moi-même.

- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait et tu n'a fais que me blesser.

- Peut être, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de risque parce que je suis un mauvais tireur.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Sinon j'aurai fait quelque chose de bien plus terrible… A demain Roy.

- Bonne nuit, Stella.

Le lendemain, Toute l'équipe était assise dans la chambre de Stella. Elle avait remonté sa tète de lit pour pouvoir s'y adosser. Son visage avait repris un peu de couleur et son regard était dur, impénétrable.

- Pouvez vous m'énumérer tous les homonculus. Demanda Stella en les regardant tour à tour.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

- Il y a Envy, commença Edward.

- Lust et Glutony qui sont mort, continua Fuery.

- Greed qui été tué par le Généralissime qui est lui-même un homonculus, termina Alphonse.

- Bradley se nomme Wrath. Ca fait cinq. Moi, j'en dénombre sept. Il y avait Sloth, le tas de muscle qui a creusé le tunnel. Je l'ai détruit… Mais il y a aussi Pride, Qui se cache sous l'enveloppe angélique du petit Selim… Je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable mais je parierais pour le pire.

- Comme faire disparaître des personnes sans même avoir besoin de bouger.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Havoc.

- J'ai vu ce petit garçon debout face à Breda le regard vide. Des yeux immenses se sont ouverts dans l'ombre et elle a avalé Breda.

- Les sept péchés capitaux : envie, luxure, gourmandise, avarice, colère, paresse et orgueil. Ce type a engendré le mal. Il est le mal incarné. Il doit mourir. C'est pour ça que je doit trouver Hohenheim, J'ai besoin de sont aide.

Edward l'a regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Vous voulez qu'il vous aide ? Mais il doit crever, oui !!!!! Il a voulu anéantir le pays !!!!!

Stella le regarda avec autant d'étonnement.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton père mais il est très spécial et il saura m'enseigner l'utilisation de mon pouvoir vu qu'il en est à l'origine.

Le Fullmetal commençait à ne plus suivre.

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas. Il a essayé de vous tuer !!! Hohenheim est le type qui a prit la fuite au pavillon H

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- oh si, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille !!!

- Hohenheim est celui qui a créé ma ligné afin de détruire le 'père'. C'est le père qui était au pavillon.

- …

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un grand homme blond avec des lunettes et une barbe.

Edward et Alphonse se levèrent d'un bon.

- Papa !!!

- Elle a raison, la seule chose que nous avons en commun, cet homme et moi, c'est notre apparence.

Edward bouillonnait de rage. Ce jeta, le poing en avant, sur son père. L'uppercut l'atteignit en plein sur le nez. Tout le monde entendit craquer l'os et vit le sang couler. Hohenheim porta sa main à sa blessure et quand il la retira, son nez était impeccable.

Ils restèrent tous figés d'étonnement. Puis la colère du Fullmetal repris le dessus.

- ESPECE DE SALOPARD !!!!! Tu te barres pendant dix ans, pas de nouvelles, que dalles. Et quand tu reviens c'est encore pour nous pourrir la vie ? Tu…

- ELRIC !!!!! FERMES LA !!!! S'écria Stella.

- Mais je…

- Y a pas de mais. Je pense que tu es trop impulsif. Tu devrais le laisser parler je suis certaine qu'il a une bonne raison d'être parti. Je crois le temps des secrets est révolu… Hohenheim Elric.

-----

_**L'histoire peu vous s'embler un peu molle en ce moment mais c'est pour mieux relancer l'action**_

_**Merci**_


	20. Twin

**_Oh là là !!! Que tu es dure et impatiente Aryanne Slamitrov._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

-----

- Vous avez raison, Stella, J'ai beaucoup de chose à vous révéler.

- Commencez par le début. Comment se fait il que vous avez des centaines d'années.

- Je vois que le père vous a parlé de moi.

- Il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet. Il m'a juste signalé que vous avez essayé de le contrer en créant mes ancêtres il y a bien longtemps.

- Bien. Je suis né en 1587, 3 min 24 après mon frère jumeau Friederich. Nous étions très liés, quand nous étions gosse. On faisait tout ensemble, comme si nous étions la même personne. Nous avons étudié l'alchimie, nous étions excellent. Mais, en ces temps, il y avait beaucoup de guerre et plus nous grandissions plus nous ne pouvions supporter cette haine. Alors vers 25 ans nous avons pris une résolution : essayer d'éradiquer le mal à l'aide de l'alchimie.

Il se posta devant la fenêtre et recommença.

- L'idée était de dissocier le mal et le bien de l'âme humaine afin de recomposer une personne qu'avec son bon coté. Nous avons travaillé pendant trois ans. Quand nous pensions avoir la solution, nous avons pris le risque de tester le cercle sur nous. Nous avons activé le cercle tous les deux. Au début, tout fonctionnait parfaitement bien. Le bien et le mal de nos âmes a bien été séparé et on formé deux entités séparées. Seulement, là où ça a mal tourné, c'est à la phase de réintégration. Il était prévu que la mauvaise partie soit détruite mais il n'était pas possible de remplir deux corps avec se qu'il restait de bien. Ce qui, avec du recul, était parfaitement logique. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque entité a réintégré un corps. J'ai hérité des 7 vertues : Charité, foi, tempérance, espérance, force, justice et prudence. Et lui, des 7 péchés : orgueil, paresse, envie, luxure, colère, gourmandise et avarice.

Il soupira.

- C'est à ce moment que nos existences ont commencé à s'opposer. Plus le temps passait plus sa haine contre moi augmentait. Jusqu'au jour où il décida de trouver la vie éternelle. Il fit ses recherches seul pendant cinq ans. Un jour, je sentis que son excitation était à son apogée. Je me suis introduit dans son bureau à son insu. J'ai découvert qu'il avait fait des recherches sur la pierre philosophale et que pour la créer, il allait utiliser la vie des habitants de notre ville. Je l'ai retrouvé, mais il avait déjà activé le cercle et les vies se regroupaient. J'ai voulu stopper le processus mais se faisant, la pierre s'est brisée en deux et chacun de nous en a absorbé une moitié. Nous sommes devenu des monstres remplient de l'âmes d'innocentes victimes, c'est ça qui nous a permis de vivre si longtemps. Mais sa rancoeur ne fit qu'augmenter. Je venais de lui voler encore une moitié de sa vie. Ce jour là, il me fit bien comprendre qu'il n'abandonnera pas et qu'il me le fera payer.

Il se retourna vers le groupe de militaire qui l'écoutait religieusement.

- Il a disparu. Pour contrer son plan, j'ai pris l'initiative de créer la personne qui pourra le faire disparaître au moment voulu j'ai pris encore quelque année pour étudier la question et pour ne pas me tromper. J'ai réussis.

Il regarda Stella.

- J'ai suivi génération après génération. J'ai fini par découvrir ses desseins, et quelque mois plus tard, vous avez disparu avant d'avoir pu recevoir votre formation. J'ai dû partir à votre recherche.

Il regarda son fil.

- Je suis désolé, Edward, d'avoir du vous abandonner mais j'y était obligé. Trisha le savait et l'a compris même si cela la rendait triste. Moi aussi j'en ai souffert mais le sacrifice est aussi une vertu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Roy

Le Fullmetal baissa la tête et ne dit mots.

- J'ai erré dans le pays jusqu'à l'appel de Stella.

- Mon appel ?

- Oui.

- Quand ça ?

- Il y a trois jours.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'étais dans le coma.

Il eu un sourire en coin.

- C'est toute la magie de vos gènes.

- …

- Vous avez beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur vos pouvoirs et j'ai découvert d'autres possibilités. Nous avons du pain sur la planche, je ne sais pas combien de temps il nous reste avant que Friederich ne se manifeste à nouveau. Mais il faut nous dépêcher.

Il s'approcha de Stella et posa ses mains sur ses blessures. Quand il les retira, elle n'avait plus rien. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Tant d'année mon permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur l'alchimie. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, nous commencerons votre apprentissage dans deux jours.

Il quitta la pièce.

Le silence était tel que l'on entendait le 'plick' de la perfusion qui s'écoulait.

Edward et Alphonse quittèrent la pièce rapidement afin de pouvoir rejoindre leur père bien des questions les taraudaient. Le reste de l'équipe rentra chez eux, assommés par de telles révélations. Seul Roy resta.

- Deux jours ? Tu crois que ça ira ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bien, alors bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit Roy.

------

_**Pffff, J'avais réfléchit longtemps avant de pondre quelque chose de cohérent alors j'espère que ça vous plait.**_

_**Merci à tous.**_


	21. Calme et

J'ai mis du temps à poster la suite, veuillez m'excuser mais je suis très occupée en ce moment, les journée de 24h ne sont décidément pas suffisante ppfff!!!

Bonne lecture

-----

Le lendemain, quand Roy pénétra dans la chambre, Stella était debout avec son sac en se disputait avec le médecin.

- Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici !

- Mais mademoiselle, soyez raisonnable !! Ca fait à peine trois jours que vous êtes sortie du coma. Nous devons vous garder en observation. Votre organisme est encore fragile, même si vos blessures se sont résorbées je ne sais comment.

- Non ! Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Roy avait suivi le scène appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte avec un demi sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça toi. J'espère que tu ne vas pas abonder dans son sens parce que de toute façon je ne t'écouterai pas !

Elle prit son sac en bandoulière et sortie de la pièce avec un air de défit.

- Osez seulement m'arrêter et vous en paierez le prix !

Ce disant, elle fit glisser une petite lame de sa manche et la porta devant ses yeux avec un regard mauvais. Le toubib vira au blanc. D'où avait elle bien put sortir ça. Roy secoua le tète d'un air blasé et la suivi dans le couloir.

- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Bien. Mais fait moi plaisir, prends le temps de te reposer aujourd'hui au moins.

- D'accord.

Roy n'eu pas le temps d'arriver, qu'elle dormait déjà dans la voiture. Quand il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle émit un petit gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa délicatement son lit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retirer, elle se retourna en gémissant et se pelotonna contre son bras. Elle s'y était accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il ne pouvait presque plus bouger alors s'allongea à coté d'elle et s'endormit en peu de temps.

Quand elle se réveilla, le murs avait prient la teinte orangée du soleil couchant. Elle sentit un poids peser sur sa taille. Elle découvrit une main au bout de laquelle somnolait un Roy tout décoiffé. Elle se libéra de son étreinte avec douceur. Elle entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle le buvait tranquillement quand une voix roque retentit derrière elle.

- Alors, bien dormis ?

Stella s'étouffa avec sa gorgé et en recracha une partie.

- C'est pas vrai, tu veux me faire mourir de peur ou quoi ?

- Excuse moi, Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ?

Stella releva un sourcil.

- C'est marrant, je ne t'imagine pas derrière un fourneau.

- Tu serais étonnée par mon savoir culinaire.

- Super, parce que j'ai une faim de loup.

Assis tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, il se régalèrent même si le frigo de Stella n'avait pas offert de grandes possibilités. Arrivé au café, l'expression de Roy s'assombrit.

- Tu crois à ce que nous a raconté le père d'Edward.

- Oui, ça se tient.

- Il faut espérer maintenant que tu as le temps d'apprendre à contrôler tes capacités avant que l'autre ne se manifeste. Comment a-t-il fait pour guérir tes blessures en une seconde.

- Je pense qu'à force d'étudier l'alchimie. Il a eu le temps de découvrir des choses que notre courte vie ne permet pas.

- Bon, nous aurons tout le loisir de discuter de ça un autre jour. Tu devrais retourner te coucher. Je pense que tu auras beaucoup de boulot prochainement.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

C'était plus une supplique qu'une question. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

- D'accord, comme ça je pourrai t'emmener au QG, demain.

- Ca va jaser de te voir arrivé avec moi.

- C'est déjà le cas.

- Comment ça ?

- Ces dernières semaines tout le monde a put se rendre compte que j'allais te voir tous les jours et que je n'étais pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Ils en ont tous tiré des conclusions.

- Oh non !

- Comment ça, 'oh non' ? Je suis un si mauvais parti que ça.

Elle rit de bon cœur.

- C'est pas ça mais si ça s'apprend, notre carrière risque d'en pâtir.

- Pour l'instant de toute manière le haut commandement à d'autres chats à fouetter et en plus ils ont trop besoin de nous pour nous mettre sur la touche.

- Et qu'ont'il décidé pour remplacer Bradley ?

- Pour l'instant c'est le sénat qui gère, mais il pense réélire un généralissime parmi les gradé qui reste, mais la confiance en l'armée a terriblement chuté et la suspicion court dans les couloirs. Bizarrement tous ceux qui restent sont devenus des amis des bureaucrates.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Tous ces rapaces sentent l'avancement comme de la chaire fraîche.

- Bon, au lit maintenant.

-----

Encore un petit chapitre léger ça me permet de gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen convenable pour relancer l'action. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir. Bientôt…

Merci à tous


	22. et volupté

ça sera encore court mais ne vous en faite pas, bientôt le retour fracassant.

Bonne lecture.

-----

Le pâle soleil matinal filtrait au travers des persiennes et caressait leurs peaux contrastées. La clarté traversa les paupières de Roy, il les ouvrit et posa ses yeux sur le corps parfait de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les lignes dorées tracées par les rayons de l'astre du jour sur sa peau. Il fit suivre à ses lèvres et à sa langue le même chemin. Elle avait un goût sucré. Il se délecta de cette sensation qui se répercuta immédiatement sur son bas ventre.

Elle émit un petit grognement et remua légèrement. La douceur des gestes de son amant fit déferler une vague de chaleur sur sa peau. Elle se retourna face à lui et plongea son regard vert dans celui noir de Roy. Ils restèrent quelque secondes à se fixer.

Un instant d'éternité.

Elle caressa son visage, passa son index sur ses lèvres et le remplaça par ses propres lèvres. Il avait un goût salé.

Le baiser se fit d'abords légers pour la découverte, puis sensuel pour la sensation, et enfin avide pour la perdition.

Le monde ne comptait plus. Ils se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent, se tourmentèrent.

Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, repoussa la mèche de cheveux coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et releva ses jambes. Il se glissa tout doucement en elle pour leur permettre de profiter pleinement de l'effet procuré. Il la fixait toujours quand il se mit à bouger. Lentement, d'abords, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses.

Il augmenta l'amplitude de ses mouvements en même temps que leur rythme respiratoire. Elle ondulait sous lui pour stimuler le plus de points possible, ses mains couraient sur le dos de Roy. Il accéléra encore, toujours noyé dans son regard. Il voulait la voir. Elle leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et s'accrocha à la tête de lit.

Leurs gémissements devinrent plus sonores. Il commençait à perdre le contrôl de lui-même, il intensifia encore les vas et viens. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui en poussant un grognement sans le lâcher du regard. Alors il s'abandonna en elle.

Ils s'abîmèrent dans un océan de plaisir.

Ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre pour s'enivrer de leurs odeurs respectives.

- Il faut nous lever, Roy.

- Mmmm !!! Je n'ai pas envi.

- Moi non plus mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Mmmmm !!! Non !

- Colonel !!!!

- Bon bon ok !

Il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit une serviette autour de la taille. Il se pencha sur un sac et en sortit un uniforme tout propre. Stella le regarda avec un sourcil levé.

- Je vois que tu avais tout prévu.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain sur elle avec une exclamation d'indignation feinte.

Il alla à la cuisine et prépara un petit déjeuner. Quelque minute plus tard, Stella passa la porte vêtue d'un pantalon règlementaire et d'un t-shirt moulant noir à col montant. Elle s'assit en face de lui, le remercia et engloutit la nourriture et le café en moins de cinq minutes.

Après avoir posé la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, Stella se dirigea vers le séjour. Roy la regarda s'asseoir sur une chaise, enfiler ses rangers, tirer d'un coup sec sur les lacets et les nouer. Elle se releva et serra ses bracelets de force en cuir autour de ses poignets.

Elle rangea ses dagues dans leurs étuis fixés à sa taille. Elle s'empara de son sabre, caressa la lame et la glissa dans le fourreau disposé sur son flan. Elle chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et jeta négligemment sa veste militaire pardessus son épaule.

- On y va.

Et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas assuré. Elle était redevenue le lieutenant Heaven.

Il avait suivit la métamorphose avec attention. Cette femme était vraiment à part. Il la désirait autant qu'il la craignait.

A son arrivé au Qg elle fut assaillit par nombre de ses collègues. Ils mirent un temps considérable à atteindre le bureau où le reste de l'équipe et Hohenheim les attendaient déjà.

- Vous êtes prète, Stella ? Nous allons commencer aujourd'hui votre formation. Nous n'avons que quelques semaines là où des alchimistes de renom ont mit toute une vie.

- Alors nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Dit elle, déterminée.

-----

Après tout, c'était Action/Aventure ET Romance, alors…

Merci.


	23. L'entrainement

Voici un petit chapitre de transition

Bonne lecture

-----

Il c'était trouvé une pièce isolée pour ne pas être dérangé. Des heures durant, elle était plongée dans les livres d'alchimie. Hohenheim l'assistait et répondait à toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait se poser. En fin de journée elle savait déjà beaucoup de chose. Mais elle était épuisé, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger à midi et son estomac criait famine quand l'arrivée providentielle de Roy vint troubler sa concentration.

- Arrives tu encore à retenir ce que tu lis ?

- PPfffff !!! Non, je l'avoue. J'arrive même plus à lire.

- Alors viens. Il est temps de rentrer.

Il laissa passer quelque seconde.

- Viens chez moi, s'il te plait.

Elle prit le temps de considérer sa requête.

- Ok mais, il faut de je cherche des affaires chez moi.

Il sourit.

Les jours défilèrent et se succédèrent de la même manière pendant trois semaines. Elle entrecoupait ses cours théoriques par de la pratique. Rien de ce qu'elle visait ne lui résistait. Fondant, bouillant, brûlant, explosant… Sa puissance destructrice dépassait tout entendement. Hohenheim n'avait même pas encore abordé avec elle les principes d'utilisation de la porte.

Il décida d'y passer le lendemain

Hohenheim l'attendait sur un immense terrain d'essais militaire.

- Je t'ai appris que l'énergie de ce monde suffisait largement pour donner assez de puissance à ton alchimie. Mais pour éliminer mon frère il sera impératif d'ouvrir la porte pour le faire passer de l'autre coté. Cette procédure requière l'énergie de ce monde, de celui de l'autre coté, celle de la porte elle-même mais aussi la tienne. Tu seras tellement épuisé que tu seras au bord de l'évanouissement. Donc je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tu ne devras le faire que quand tu es certaine de ne pas rater ton coup sinon tu seras à la merci de ton ennemi. Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer de le faire.

Hohenheim lui donna d'abords moult explication, puis lui désigna un épouvantail au milieu de l'étendu de gazon. Elle devait le faire disparaître.

Elle appliqua la méthode décrite par Hohenheim.

Elle se concentra, son cercle s'activa, la chaleur se répandit, ses yeux devinrent blancs. Le halo de puissance faisait flotter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Un grondement sourd se propagea sous leur pied, l'horizon se brouilla et devint jaunes pâle. La porte se matérialisa derrière le mannequin. Immense et lugubre, Stella ne ressentit pas du tout la même sensation que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, Stella perçu la force qui quittait son corps.

Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, la jeune femme leva la main vers le pantin et celui-ci valdingua dans l'obscurité de l'autre monde.

Stella libéra les portes qui se fermèrent avec un bruit sinistre. Elle relâcha la pression, tout disparu et elle tomba à genoux le souffle court.

Roy, qui avait assisté à l'entraînement, se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ca va ?

- Je n'ai plus de force.

Hohenheim l'aida aussi.

- Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu sois si affecté. Tu es encore bien trop faible. Tu dois absolument reprendre un maximum de force. Là, tu n'étais qu'en face d'un mannequin. Mais Friederich ne se laissera pas faire, tu devras employer plus de force et tenir la porte ouverte plus longtemps. Si tu n'as pas assez d'énergie, tu le payeras de ta vie.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent comme une menace aux oreilles des jeunes gens.

Stella se résolu à prendre du repos, de toute manière dans l'état ou elle était, elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Après quelques jours à ne rien faire. Elle estima que le moment de traquer la bête était venu.

Et cette chasse commencera par Envy.

-----

Pour ceux qui aiment l'action ça va recommencer.

Merci à tous.  



	24. Insanity

**_Bonsoir, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ces dernier temps mais je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.  
_**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre va me faire pardonner._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

--

Stella marchait dans un couloir sombre du sous sol du Qg en compagnie de Hohenheim, du Colonel Mustang et second lieutenant Havoc. Ils dirigeaient vers la pièce dans laquelle était enchaîné Envy. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent à celle contiguë qui permettait de voir par une glace sans teint.

Stella posa la main sur la poigné, prit une grande inspiration, se composa un masque de tigresse et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle referma le battant, appuya son dos et un pied contre et croisa les bras sous la poitrine.

- Bonjour, Envy.

Celui-ci releva des yeux épuisés vers elle. Il était enroulé dans des chaînes qui le maintenaient debout, ses bras et ses jambes écartées.

- Tien, la belle aux bois dormant. Je suis étonné de vous voir après si longtemps.

- J'ai été très occupé.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! Tu permets que je te tutoie, après tout, on se connaît mieux maintenant.

- Ok.

Stella tira une chaise en face de lui, elle la tourna, s'assit dessus à califourchon et s'accouda au dossier.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

- Je pense que tu dois t'en douter ?

Il ricana faiblement.

- Oui, en effet, mais j'ai grand plaisir à entendre ta voix.

- D'accord, on va en venir aux faits… Où est 'le père' ?

- Es tu assez naïve pour penser que je vais te le dire ?

- Oh ! bien sur que non, je me doutais bien que tu ne me ferais pas ce plaisir. Mais le but de tout ce qui va t'arriver à partir de maintenant est établit.

- Brrrr !! Je suis moooort de trouille.

- Tu ironiseras moins quand j'aurai commencé.

Elle sortit une arme à feu de derrière son dos avec la main droite et un chargeur avec la main gauche.

- Vois tu. Ceci est un Smith & Wesson 1911PD Tactical Rail Séries. Calibre 45.

Elle introduisit le chargeur dans la crosse.

- Capacité : 8 balles.

Elle tira, relâcha la culasse et ressortit le chargeur. Elle fit apparaître une autre balle entre ses doigts et l'enfonça dans le chargeur avant de le replacer dans son logement.

- Plus une dans la chambre.

Elle le fixa d'un air menaçant avec entre leurs yeux, le pistolet.

- C'était l'arme de Riza, sa préférée.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

- Dis moi, combien de vie penses tu encore avoir ? Après tout, tu as quand même déjà bien morflé.

- La tienne ne durera pas assez longtemps pour que tu puisses en voir la fin.

Elle rit franchement sous le regard surprit du monstre.

- C'est parfait. Mon but n'est pas de te tuer. Dit elle d'une voix sifflante. Mais de te faire souffrir. Si je voulais que tu meures, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts. J'ai pu perfectionner la maîtrise de mon pourvoir grâce à l'arrivé providentielle d'Hohenheim, 'mon' père.

Envy tiqua à l'évocation de ce nom et devint livide. Elle se plaça face à lui, les mains dans le dos.

- Avec la vie que j'ai eue j'ai un catalogue de torture inégalé. Et avec ta capacité de régénération, on peut pousser la douleur à son paroxysme. Lui susurra t-elle en affichant une expression de folie.

Elle recula d'un pas et colla doucement l'arme sur le front de l'homonculus. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Alors, Envy. Où.. se cache.. ton père ?

Elle vit passer un voile de terreur dans son regard mais il ne répondit pas pour autant.

Elle tira.

Son crâne explosa, du sang et de la matière cérébrale aspergea toute la pièce et tous ce qui s'y trouvait, le corps s'affaissa.

De l'autre coté de la vitre Mustang et Havoc étaient submergés par l'horreur. Ce qui le traumatisait le plus, ça n'était pas la vision du carnage mais plutôt la démence de Stella.

- Mon dieu, souffla Roy.

- C'est la face cachée de sa personnalité. Il fallait lui donner un coté sans pitié, sinon, le but ne pourra jamais être atteint.

--

_**Voilà merci à tous.**_

_**je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous livrer plus vite.**_


End file.
